Springtime
by writingtiger
Summary: Link has to get to Tracy before someone else does...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, I am so exhausted," Tracy said as she sank into the passenger seat of Link's car. She relished the feel of sitting down after such a tough couple of hours, and waited expectantly as he shut her door and walked around to the driver's side.

"Practice was brutal today," Link agreed, as he slid in and shut the driver's side door,"but you looked really swell during that kick turn combo."

"Really?" Tracy asked shyly.

"There's no one I'd rather dance with but you," he told her, as he started the car.

'This is it,' she told herself, as he backed out of the parking lot and into the streets.

"So..? he said stopping at a red light.

"Yes?" she smiled slyly. He had to ask her today, it was getting too close for him not to.

"I was wondering if you'd like to study with me tomorrow. You know we have that big final coming up," he reminded her as the light turned green

"Oh, um, okay, sure," she agreed, trying not to sound too disappointed. What was the matter with him? Had he not been paying attention in school?

Link pulled up in front of her house, "I'll see you tomorrow honey," he said as drew her in for a goodbye kiss. She let herself fall under the spell of his magic for just a moment. There was still time - wasn't there?

"See you tomorrow," she said kissing him again before going inside.

"Men," she muttered under her breath as she walked into her house.

"What was that dear?" her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, um, nothing mom," she said, sinking into the couch, with a sigh. As if on cue, the phone on the table next to her rang.

"Hello?" Tracy answered.

"You will never guess what happened. It's all becuase of the show- becuase of you- and the show- and now- ahh- I'm so excited."

"Penny?"

"Tracy, I have some great news. The prom -"

"What about the prom?"

"They're intergrating it. Becuase they intergrated the Corny Collins show, the prom committe is integrating the prom," Penny related excitedly. Penny was on the prom committe.

"That's terrific. Are you going with Seaweed?" she asked.

"Yep. He asked me today after school."

"That's great. Can you belive it's only three weeks away?" Tracy replied, trying to sound happy.

"I know. I'm so excited. You should be too. You and Link are going to be the center of attention," Penny gushed.

"Link - hasn't asked me yet."

"What? You're kidding."

"He hasn't even mentioned the word."

"Well, it's still three weeks..." Penny assured her.

"Yea, maybe he'll ask me tomorrow." 'Although he's running out of those,' Tracy thought silently, fiddling with the cord.

"Don't worry. There's no way he won't ask you. You two have been together for how long now?"

"Two months."

In the background, Tracy could hear Penny's mother calling for her.

"Well, I better go, my mother thinks I need saving again."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She closed her eyes as she leaned back into the couch, feeling slightly miffed at Link. Everyone she knew had a prom date now - except her.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad, what have I told you about leaving your school stuff in the front room?" her mother scolded her.

"I'll take it into my room now," she sighed, as she slowly got off the couch and trudged into her room.

Dropping her bag on the floor, she flopped on her bed, and looked around. The pictures she had of Link were slowly giving way to pictures of Link - with HER! For the past two months, she had been deliriously happy. The chemistry between her and Link had made them the star couple of the show. She was still the spokesgirl for the dress shop, and she was on billboards all over town. She was on her way - but in the meantime, she really wanted to go to the prom, and she really wanted to go with Link.

Her gaze went to the prom magazine she got, laying open on the vanity table, still open to the dress she had been eyeing yesterday. Very carefully, she ripped the dress from the magazine and placed it next to the picture of link in the corner of her mirror. It was a poofy yellow dress that she knew would look perfect on her. Now all she had to do was be asked.

The next day, she and Link went to a park to study. Warm spring breezes were promising a very hot summer.  
They sat down on the grass by a tree, and tried to focus on history.

"It's too hard to focus on anything but you," Link said looking at her with those dreamy eyes of his. .

"I'd rather focus on you anyday," she told him shyly.

Link drew her in for a kiss. This was obviously not going to be a productive study session, but he really didn't care. They tried to get in what studying they could do between Tracy's obvious hatred of history, and Link's lack of concentration.

Once they had had enough studying with their books, they stopped at the malt shop for a treat.

"Do you want to share a soda?" he asked as they slid into a booth.

"Double chocolate?" she asked.

"Nothing but the best," he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll be right back Tracy," Link excused himself to the powder room once they had finished their treat.

"Tracy," she heard someone call.

"Hi Noreen, Hi Doreen."

"We've been out shopping for prom dresses. We got the cutest matching gowns. I could just die," Noreen enthused. Both girls were holding dress bags from Givincy's, one of the best shops in town. Tracy could tell from the shape of the bags that the skirts were poofy, just like the picture of her dream dress.

"Wow," Tracy sighed.

"Noreen's is pink and mine is blue. Just feel that fabric," Doreen gushed pulling back some plastic to reveal a pastel blue.

"Oh that is so gorgeous," Tracy exclaimed. The fabric was silky and almost seemed to change colors under the malt shop lights.

"Have you picked out your dress yet?" Noreen asked.

"I haven't been asked yet."

"You're kidding. Don't worry Tracy. I'm sure he'll ask you soon," Doreen assured her.

"We'll see you later. Hi Link."

"Hello Ladies," he greeted them with a trademark wink.

They giggled as they scurried away.

"What was that about?" Link asked.

"They were showing me their prom dresses."

"Oh that's nice. Ready to go?"

"Sure," she sighed.

They got in the car and turned in the oppisite direction of her house, where she thought they'd be headed.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to show you a little spot I go to when I need to think."

Tracy took a deep breath, trying not to let it show how fast her heart was going. "Okay."

'Maybe he'll ask me now,' she thought as his car rolled through unfamiliar streets, and up into some hills.

When he parked, they were on a bluff overlooking the ocean.

"Oh Link, it's beautful," she commented.

"Not half as beautiful as you," he said giving her a wink. She giggled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Maybe you should just ask him," Penny suggested as the girls walked to school together on Monday.

"I can't do that," Tracy protested as they waited for the light to change to green.

"Well, maybe he's just waiting for the right time."

"The right time was Saturday night…mmmmm…. That was perfect!," she exclaimed, hugging herself as they walked across the street.

"We'll figure out something," Penny assured her.

"Maybe today is the day," Tracey smiled as she saw Link waiting for her at her locker.

"Hey darling," Link greeting her with a kiss.

"Good morning honey," Tracey greeted him.

"Are you ready for the test?"

"I hope so. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm ready."

"Link, don't you have something you need to ask me?"

"What do I need to ask you?" he wanted to know.

They were interrupted by the shrill clang of the class bell

"Yipes we better book it," Link said, grabbing her hand.

Tracy reluctantly tried to turn her attention to John Patrick Henry as she slid into her seat. It wouldn't do to get booted from the show for a less then decent grade. After class he said something about needing something from his locker and ran off before they had a chance to talk .

"I just don't get it," Tracy exclaimed in frustration at the end of the day. Lunch which she had also spent with Link had gone by without so much as word about what she had been asking him that morning. The rest of the day seemed way too long. She was glad she had to get to the studio so she could get her mind off it for an hour.

"There's still more then two weeks," Penny reassured her.

"I hope he's not trying to break up with me," Tracy worried.

"Tracy – Saturday – you honestly think Saturday would have been perfect if he was planning to dump you."

"True, but it just doesn't make sense," she said as she opened her locker and dumped her math book into her bag with a frown. If there was anything as bad as history, it had to be math.

"There's got to be a reasonable explanation," Penny assured her.

"Hi ladies," Amber sang as she approached them.

"Hi Amber," Penny said.

"So have you ladies lined up your prom dates yet? I'm going with Link."

"What?" Tracy questioned.

"I'm going with Link. Oh, Tracy you didn't know? I'm so sorry," she laughed. Flashing them a megawatt smile, she continued to bounce down the hall.

"That would make sense," Tracy muttered.

"Oh no, Tracy don't believe her."

"That's why he hasn't asked me," Tracy said in horror.

"No Tracy. He wouldn't go with Amber. Look he's coming with Seaweed. We'll get the real story."

"There's my prom date," Seaweed greeted her.

"Can you believe what a fuss everyone's making about prom?" Link asked Tracy.

"You Link Larkin are such a jerk," Tracy screeched, and walked away.

"Tracy, what is going on?"

He never got a response. Tracy was walking away as fast as she could.

"What did I do?" he asked Amber. She just glared at him and ran off after her friend.

"Five minutes to show time," the call was heard. Link distractedly did his checkover. Everything looked okay. But he was still distracted by Tracy. What had gotten into her?

"You jerk," Seaweed scolded him, hitting him on the back of the head with a hairspray can.

"Owww, what was that about?"

"You asked Amber to prom?"

"No."

"Then why haven't you asked Tracy?"

"Tracy doesn't want to go to prom."

"Wanna bet again Cracker?"

"We dance together every day. Wouldn't prom be overkill?"

"Not according to what Penny tells me."

"No wonder she was so ticked at me," Link mused. "Seaweed, help me come up with a plan."

"Just ask her."

"No, this has got to be big. I really screwed up."

"Link, and Seaweed, places now. Two minutes to camera," Maybelle yelled.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out," Seaweed assured him as they ran to their places.

'Don't stab me hon,' Link thought as he lined up in front of Tracy.

"Just in time for prom cats and dogs, here is a dance that will be all the rage demonstrated by our own Link, and Tracy," Corny announced. The studio audience went wild for thier favorite couple.

Tracy danced with him as though there were nothing wrong, except on her face was the biggest fake smile Link had ever seen. 'I am really in trouble,' he thought as he plastered on a fake smile of his own.

'Look at him. He doesn't even care why I'm mad. Forget him I'll go single,' Tracy thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Tracy stared down at her math homework. The numbers were all jumbled together. 'Oh well, maybe I can do it on prom night,' she thought bitterly. She had played around with the idea of going solo a few times, but didn't really care to see Link there - with Amber - getting the dances that were rightfully hers. What kind of boyfriend would do that anyway? It was probably over with Link, but she wasn't ready to take down his pictures yet. She turned her attention back to her math problems.

"Tracy," she heard Edna call.

"Yes Mother?"

There was a knock on her door.

"You have a visitor," Edna said.

"If it's Link, tell him to go dive in the ocean," Tracy said, covering her head with her pillow.

"Wrong again," Penny said as she skipped into the room, and pulled Tracy off her bed.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Penny told her chipperly. "I have to blindfold you first."

"What's going on?"

"If you cooperate, you'll find out."

Penny led Tracy into what Tracy thought might be her backyard. Penny undid the blindfold so she was facing the fence. On the fence in brightly colored Christmas lights, it spelled out "Prom?"

"What?"

"Tracy." Link appeared next to her in a white suit, holding a rose. "I've been a real knuckehead, and I'm sorry. Will you go to the prom with me?" he asked extending the rose.

"Of course," Tracy said excitedly and threw her arms around him, "But what about Amber?"

"Amber asked me and I told her no. I know what she told you, and it's not true."

"Oh Link," was all she could say as she hugged him again.

"Kids, why don't you come in for some cake?" Edna called. "Honestly what will the neighbors think -all the christmas lights in the yard, and teenagers huggin and kissin," she muttered.

'They'll think we're groovy," Wilbur reassured her as he came up behind her. "Just like you."

"So how was your Bible class?" Tracy asked Penny once they were all seated with big slices of gooey German Chocolate.

"We survived it," Seaweed said. "I love you babe, but your mom is a nut!"

"I know," Penny groaned, "but at least this way she'll let you take me out the door. Seaweed going to Bible study with me was the only way we could chill my mom out," Penny explained.

"She still don't like me."

"But at least she'll let you take me out."

"Would you belive she still thinks I'm a "phase?" Seaweed asked.

"That's her problem," Penny declared.

Link stayed long after Penny and Seaweed left. They just sat on the couch, cuddling and talking.

"Link, we like you, but you need to go home," Wilbur told him as the clock started to strike eleven.

"Oh my gosh. Are you going to be in trouble?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," Link assured her. "Your father's right though. You don't want to sleep in class tomorrow. Goodnight doll."

"Good night honey," she said as he pulled her in for a very long kiss.

It was even later when Tracy finally finished her math assignment. The next day in school, she happily stifled a yawn as she passed it up to the front. She felt much more chipper in spite of her exhaustion. Prom was going to be perfect! They were doubling with Penny and Seaweed of course, and possibly other kids from the show. Link and Seaweed were insisting on planning the whole thing, so all the girls had to worry about was their dresses. Tracy could hardly sit still when she thought of how great she was going to look in that yellow number.

The PA broke in as the teacher was explaining what x and y meant. "Good morning students. I know you all are eagerly awating the nominations for Prom Royalty. Nominations for Prom King are Link Larkin," Tracy stifled an excited squeal, "Seaweed Stubbs, Mike Morris, and Roger Thorpe". The last two Tracy remembered were the football and basketball captains. Seaweed and Link's nominations, she was certain had something to do with the show.

"And now for Prom Queen, Penny Pingleton," the squeal Tracy had been trying to stifle escaped, "Madeline Stonewater," 'cheerleading captain,' it figures,' Tracy thought. "Louann Harris, and" 'Watch it's Amber,' Tracy thought bored. Anyway it didn't matter to her. She was voting for Penny. "Tracy Turnblad."

She looked at the PA. Did she hear her name? "Tracy, Congratulations," Betty, the girl who sat next to her whispered over.

"They called me?" she asked.

"You're the only Tracy Turnblad in school, silly," Betty said, flipping her blonde hair back.

"Oh my gosh," she cried, as she tried to remember to breathe, and stood up.

"Miss Turnblad, I appreaciate your excitement but please be seated," the teacher admonished. "I can't," Tracy declared. "Then you'll report to dentention," the teacher said, writing out a slip.

"Thank you," Tracy declared, skipping out of the room.

In the hallway she saw Penny. "We're nominated for Prom Queen," Penny cried.

"This has got to be the second best day of my life," Tracy declared.

Penny looked at her confused.

"First best is when I marry Link."

"Oh my gosh can you belive it?" Penny asked as she and Tracy started jumping up and down. They ran down the hall with their pink slips were Seaweed was celebrating. "Haha, my baby and I are Prom royalty," Seaweed jubilantly declared as he started to dance around the room with Penny. The bell rang, and Link appeared at the door. "Tracy, I'm so happy for you. We're going to be the best king and queen ever," Link declared.

"Hey Link, best man win hey," Seaweed declared, giving him five.

"Yea," Link declared, returning it.

"Oh no, Penny I don't want to compete against you," Tracy moaned.

"Oh Tracy, you'll win, and it's okay," Penny declared. "It's an honor just to be nominated." The two friends hugged each other. "Now we can go dress shopping together!" Penny exclaimed excitedly.

A picture of the yellow dress flashed in Tracy's mind. "I can't wait!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Lil' Bre and x-kafrin-x for setting me straight on Seaweed's last name on the previous chapter. I had it initially as Jones. My bad!! Also the whole "I don't own anything so don't shoot" disclaimer._

"You guys are so lucky to be nominated as Prom Queens," Inez said dreamily as she helped the girls with their campaign posters.It was after hours at the record store, and Tracy, Penny, Seaweed, and Link had all gathered there becuase there was enough room to spread out all their campaign posters. Inez had been thrilled with the decision so she could help. She idolized Tracy since she had helped spear the change that landed Inez her crown, and Penny, she hoped, would be her sister in law when she and Seaweed graduated from high school

"Yeah, it's amazing to be nominated," Penny said. She wasn't going to give in to delusions about actually winning. Tracy had it hands down. Especially since there was no way any guy but Link would win. He was too well liked, and Tracy went with him, as if being a hit on the show, and her modeling contract weren't enough. 'It would be nice to be noticed for once,' Penny thought, but she was determined to be happy for her friend. Unknown to Penny Tracy had a little trick of her own up her sleeve, a hand that would be revealed tomorrow morning after first period.

"So what are we going to do about transportation?" Seaweed asked as they worked on a poster for Link. "Well, it looks like there's six of us so far. IQ is taking Louann, and they want to be in our group."

"Make that eight. My friend Jeremiah wants to come with us as well."

"Great. Actually you know what would really be fun? We'll save the limo for after prom and then.." Link whispered into Seaweeds ear.

"Yeah, yes, that is a groovy plan," Seaweed exclaimed excitedly.

"What's so groovy?" Penny wanted to know.

"You'll find out," Seaweed smiled knowingly.

"Tracy -" Penny looked at her friend conspiritally. "Lets get 'em."

Both girls ran across the shop and started to tickle the secret out of their guys. Seaweed's foot flew out and knocked over a cup of water they had been using to rinse their paint brushes in. "Whoops," he laughed. "I'll go get a rag," Tracy said, standing up. The hard floor was slick with water and she immediately fell. Her entire leg was twisted, her ankle hidden under her houndstooth skirt.

"What happened out here?" Maybelle wanted to know as she set down a plate of treats she was bringing for the group. "We had a little accident," Link said as he tried to help Tracy to her feet. "Owww," she cried, "let me sit down again."

"Uh oh, it looks like you need the hospital. Link get her in your car. I'll call her parents to meet you there."

"No, I'm fine," she insisted, trying to stand on her own. "See just fine," she gritted her teeth as she hopped away from the puddle.

"Try it with two," Maybelle demanded.

Tracy gingerly set down her foot. "Owww," she cried grabbing her ankle and falling to the floor.

"Let's go," Link said, scooping her up and carrying her out to his car.

"Link, you're going to break your back," Tracy protested.

"Enjoy the ride," he told her as his suprisingly strong arms carried her out to his shining red Chevrolet. "Your chariot my lady," he said as he set her down into the passenger seat.

Tracy started to cry. "Ohh darlin', I know it hurts. We'll get you to the hospital soon I promise," he worried as he sped through a yellow.

"No, the prom."

"Darlin, if it's broken, we'll deal with it. There will be other dances, I promise."

"Not this one."

"You'll be okay," he tried to reassure her as he parked in front of the hospital. He ran around to the passenger side, and again picked her up in his strong arms. It was the perfect moment in his arms, in the twilight, and interrupted by a nurse with a wheelchair.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" she asked as Link deposited Tracy.

"My life is over. My ankle is broken..."

"Wait, I know you two. Link and Tracy.. from the Corny Collins Show. My daughter is such a fan of yours. Now Tracy, we need an adult to sign for you."

"My parents are on their way," she said.

As if on cue, Edna and Wilbur burst into the emergency room doors. "Oh Tracy are you all right?" Edna worried. "What happend to my little girl?"

"I slipped, and everything is ruined, the prom, and then Amber will take my place on the show..."

Link started to laugh, but was stopped by a glare from Tracy.

"Darlin, Amber can't dance. I doubt she'll replace you if it comes to it." He kissed her before she was wheeled off to the examination room.

"Link, thank you for getting her down here," Wilbur said.

"Sir, if it's okay, I'd like to stay around until she's finished."

"Well I dont' have a problem with that young man, but you had better call your parents and let them know you're going to be late."

"Yes sir."

He found a payphone and called his folks. After a stern "Be home as soon as you can son, you have school tomorrow," from his father, he headed back down the depressing halls. He had always hated hospitals. He remembered when he had to be in the hospital as a six year old getting his tonsils out. Every time the nurses or doctors did somethng, it seemed to make him sick, and he had been alone much of the time even though his parents were always there during visiting hours.

He took a seat next to Tracy's father. The hard wooden chairs were the most uncomfortable chairs he had ever sat in in his life. "Link while you're here. Tracy's mother and I feel we need to have a discussion with you."

"What kind of discussion sir?"

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Link reddened as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well I love your daughter very much sir."

"Daddy, quit asking Link those questions," Tracy scolded. The nurse who had admitted her pushed her chair toward the group.

"Oh my little girl," Edna fretted.

"Don't worry Ma, I'm going to be just fine," she announced, giving Link a broad smile.

"Yes that's right," the nurse explained. "Tracy has just twisted her ankle. She should be perfectly fine by next Monday. However I'm afraid she will need to be excused from school for the next few days so she can rest."

"No, I have to go to school tomorrow," Tracy protested.

"I'm sorry dear. Doctor's orders. Besides, the only way for your ankle to heal will be to allow it rest."

"Link, I need your help," Tracy pleaded. "Come here," she beckoned so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm going to cover my name on my poster over with Pennys."

"What? Why?" Link demanded to know.

Tracy shook her head. "The reasons aren't important." SHe drew him in so she could whisper again. "I've already got her name written on strips so all you have to do is slap them on with tape.. Please do this for me," she pleaded with wide chocolate brown eyes. If Tracy had asked him to murder someone, he would have done it. There was no refusing that look she was giving him.

"Okay," he relented."I'll pick them up tomorrow before school."


	5. Chapter 5

Link arrived to school ten minutes late. Seaweed and Penny had put up Tracy's posters that morning alongside their own, so all Link had to do was find them without getting caught. Finding the first one he quicky slapped the strips Tracy had written out onto the paper.

"Link?" he heard someone call his name, sounding amused.

"Oh, hi Amber."

"I stil can't belive you picked the heifer over me to go to the prom with. When did you develop a thing for pork?"

"Amber, shut up. She has a few things you don't, like talent, and a heart," he continued drowning out her cry of protest.

"I have a heart," Amber protested, stomping her foot.

"The size of a mouses."

"Now Link," she said, reaching up to pat his cheek.

"No," he said blocking her hand. "It's over, deal with it," he told her firmly and walked away.

The halls were filled with sounds of slamming lockers, shuffling papers, and talking students as Seaweed went to meet Penny. Even still, he could hear Amber's obnixiously catty tones.

"So did you hear Tracy bribed the prom comittee to put her up for royalty?" Amber gossiped loudly to a group gathered around her at lunchtime.

"Amber, you shut your mouth. You know that ain't the truth," Seaweed interuppted. It was impossibe not to hear Ambers outrageous declaration.

"Ohh, Seaweed, I'm suprised you're still friends with that cow, or Link"

"You better watch your talk girl."

"You better watch your girlfriend. I saw Link sabatoging Penny's posters this morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at it yourself. His handiwork is right behind you."

He turned around to see a poster that was adorned with glittered stars. Streaks of paint meant to look like streamers broke up the white background. This morning the poster had been Penny's but now it was adorned with Tracy's name.

"No way."

"I told you," Amber giggled loudly.

"Link, what the crap is the matter with you?" Seaweed demanded as he approached Link.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, truly taken aback.

"Seaweed, there you are. I thought you were going to meet me for lunch?" Penny said as she approached them, a cherry sucker in her mouth.

"I wanted to find out why this clown was messing with your prom posters," Seaweed explained, glaring at Link

"You weren't supposed to know about that," Link explained. "How did you find out?" he asked, smoothing back his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Penny demanded.

"Tracy put me up to it. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was insistent."

"Tracy is Penny's best friend. Why would she want to do something so malicious?" Seaweed inquired.

"What are you two talking about?" Penny demanded to know.

"Link, put Tracy's name over yours on the posters."

"No Seaweed - " Penny tried to break in.

"No, I didn't. I put Penny's name over Tracy's on Tracy's posters," Link argued.

"What?" Penny exclaimed.

"Then how did Tracy's name end up on Penny's posters," Seaweed demanded to know.

"Wait Seaweed, I did that," Penny broke in lowering her voice, as she placed a hand on his arm. Other students were watching the argument curiously as they were passing by.

"Penny? Why?" Link asked.

"Tracy will win it. Let's face it. Besides, yesterday in the prom comitte meeting, Amber was saying some really nasty things about how there's no way she would win - becuase of her weight, and a bunch of other stuff that wasn't true. It made me want her to win even more, just to sock it to Amber. Besides, it's useless for me to campaign, Tracy's got it sewn up. Why would she want to ruin her chances by putting my name on her posters?"

"She's your friend," Link explained. " She wouldn't go any further than that, but I think she wants you to win."

The next day the school newspaper published the results of an informal poll they had done. Tracy and Penny were tied for Queen. Link was ahead of Seaweed, but only by a few points. For the official results, it would still be thirteen more days.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at 10 a.m. sharp, the phone rang at the Pingleton's. Penny answered it.

"Hello".

"Penny, its Tracy. When are you going to get here? We're going dress shopping remember."

"I'm on my way now."

"Hurry," Tracy demanded.

It seemed hours to Tracy before she and Penny were finally out and about on the Baltimore streets. Edna had insisted on coming along. Unbeknownst to the girls, she had gotten a call from Penny's mother last night, telling her that she couldn't allow two teen girls to be out and about the Baltimore streets without a chaperone, and Penny's mother certainly wouldn't do it. "I could never support my daughter going out with that - boy," she said huffily. Penny was still on very shaky ground with her mother.

Edna assured Mrs. Pingleton that Edna had been planning on going with them anyway. She wanted to make sure that Tracy stayed in the wheelchair. It had been hard enough to keep her down over the past few days, especially when that show came on. Heaven only knew what would happen once Tracy had her beautiful dress. If you asked Edna, Tracy had had her head in the clouds all week.

Their first stop was Givincys. Both girls scoured the racks looking, Tracy was armed with her picture. Penny didn't know what she was looking for. Maybe something in turquoise.. She dreamily browsed through the racks while Tracy scanned them like a woman on a mission.

"Excuse me?" she stopped a salesclerk.

"Yes?"

"Do you have this dress?" she asked holding out the picture.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. We don't carry that line here," she apologized, then a smile curved at the corners of her mouth, "I know Belles Dreses does though. You may want to try there," she advised as she handed the picture back.

After Penny had determind that nothing there was really her style either, they went around the corner to Belles. Tracy's heart pounded louder and louder the closer they got. For the first time it occured to her that the dress she wanted might not be available. As they reached the door, she spotted it, gleaming from the rack. She wheeled over like lightening finding the dress that looked the closest to her size. "Help me try it on," she said.

"Suck it in," Penny advised as she tried to zip up the dress. Tracy did so trying to keep her balance. The leg with her injured foot was perched percariously on the bench while the her other foot held the rest of her up. "More," Penny said.

"I'm trying," Tracy insisted as she tried to suck in even more. She tried to suck in as much as she could and fell over. "Are you okay?" Penny asked, helping her up. "I'm too fat," Tracy sulked miserably.

"Don't worry dear. Maybe Pinkys carrys it in your size," Edna suggested.

"Ma, I don't think they do, or I would have spotted it before now," Tracy pointed out miserably. 'Lets at least see if we can find something for you Penny."

"I don't think there's anything that really grabs my... hey... ," she said excitedlty. It was a turquoise ball gown with spagehtti straps. The bodice was plain dipping down into a full floor length ball skirt made of the same silk fabric. It fit her beautifully.

After Penny had purchased her dress, Tracy was focused on only one thing. "Let's try Stanford," she suggested, wheeling ahead. She stopped at the corner and was glad for the stop sign. "My arms are tired," she said aloud. She got ready to push again when her chair started to move by itself. She looked up. "Link."

"Hello beautiful," he said with a wink as he gallantly wheeled her across the street. When they reached the corner, he stooped down to give her a kiss. "I see you're out dress shopping."

"Penny's out dress shopping," Tracy said glumly. "I found my dream dress, and they didn't have one big enough for me.," she admitted. Link grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes with that mezmerising power he had. "You'll look beautiful if you wear a potato sack," he assured her, reaching out to brush a raven colored tendril off her face. "It doesn't matter what you wear, we will have an amazing time. "

"What are we going to do?" she asked slyly.

"That's for me and Seaweed, and all the other guys to know, and for you ladies to find out," he retorted playfully, pushing her chair to Stanfords. "So are we still on for the drive in tonight?" he asked Tracy. "Of course," she nodded. "Well since I don't particularly want to hang out around a dress shop, I'll see you later doll. Pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be ready," she said with a wink.Link laughed as he walked away. It wasn't fair, Tracy thought, that he had that effect on her every time - that same headspinning, heartpounding, fluttery weak kneed bliss. Still it was a nice feeling to have.

Dragging her attention back to the now tedious task in front of her, there it was again. That yellow dream.

"Why I do believe we have one in your size. Wait right here, I'll bring it out." the sales clerk said cheerily.

Tracy stepped out of the booth and looked into the full length mirror. "It's not the right dress," she said sadly. She couldn't explain it, but it just didn't feel right. She expected the dress would make her feel like the most gorgous woman in the world, and this dress didn't do it. After they looked around the shop for a little bit more, Tracy could find nothing to her liking. "Let's go to Pinky's," she suggested. She hadn't recalled anything there that she liked for prom, but maybe the store deserved a second look.

"Tracy, Tracy, how good to see you, what happened to your ankle?" Mr. Pinky greeted her.

"I just twisted it. I'm shopping for a prom dress."

"Well, Ms. Turnblad, let me grab Annabelle for you, and she'll help you with what you need."

Annabelle had been the stylist for the shoots Tracy had done, and Mr. Pinky essentially let her run the clothing portion of the store, preferring to deal more with the books and logistics.

"Well,well, Tracy. I hear we're looking for a prom dress," Annabelle greeted her. "This was my dream dress, but it didn't look right when I found one in my size."

"Of course it didn't. That dress is all wrong for you," Annabelle chuckeled.

"It is?"

"First of all, this dress reminds me of a delicate flower at a tea party, and also looks like what every other girl will be wearing. That's not you. You're more fierce, born to stand out, you need a dress that won't hide who you are..." Annabelle said thoughtfully as they made their way over to the formal section. The four women scoured the racks and Tracy had rejected nearly everything when Annabelle snapped her fingers. "Tracy, I just had an idea. Come on back with me."

Annabelle led them to the back room of the store where most of the merchandise was stored. In the corner stood a sewing machine, and something hidden under a musilin cloth."I dont' know if Mr. Pinky has told you, but I'm starting to design clothes for the store. Bella is my line."

Tracys eyes widened. "You're behind Bella?" She had modeled several of Bella's fashions in the advertisements, and loved them. They were all day dresses through, not to mention the fact that Link had seen them at least a million times. Annebelle nodded. "I'm expanding my line to formal wear, and I think this dress would be just the ticket," she said carefully removing the musilin drape.

Tracy's eyes widened. "It's perfect," her eyes widened in excitement. Her heart stopped for a moment. That was it. That was HER prom dress!


	7. Chapter 7

She was on cloud nine after finding her dress, and for once, the hours didn't seem to drag until her date with Link.

She slipped into a lower cut bright pink dress for the night.

"My my Tracy. Maybe you should change," Edna suggested.

"Ma, it's fine," she assured her as she did her makeup, and spritzed on perfume. She heard the doorbell ring. "Could somebody - "

"Good evening Link," she heard her mother say.

"Get that.." Tracy finished her sentance at a lower volume, strapping on some pink sandals. She hurriedly wheeled into the front room hoping to avoid talking to her parents.

"So Link, where are you taking our Tracy this evening?" Wilbur asked.

"Um, the drive in sir. We're going to see West Side Story."

"Keep enough room between the two of you so a book would fit," Edna advised., as she bustled around the kitchen. "Perhaps you two would rather stay for dinner?"

"Thats nice of you ma'am, but Tracy and I have to go if we're going to catch the movie."

"Thank you," Tracy mouthed.

"Remember kids - arms length," Edna reminded them.

"Ma," Tracy exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman ma'am," Link assured her as he wheeled Tracy out the door.

"My parents will chill out in time, I promise," Tracy said, trying to recover from her second episode that week of mortification from her parents.

"Don't worry darlin'," Link assured her, as smoothed back his hair in the rearview mirror. He started the car, and they drove down the street.

"It's just they're really protective of me because you're my first boyfriend and everything," she continued nervously.

He smiled that same heart melting smile he always had for her."You don't need to worry Tracy. I will always treat you like the jewel you are," he promised.

Tracy started to get nervous as they approached the drive in. This was the first time they had ever been there. She had heard talk in the girls locker room. How far would Link expect? He was a gentleman, but he was also a guy. Two facts she was very aware of as he pulled his car into an open slot. At the same time she wanted him to remain a gentleman, she had had thoughts regarding him that were particularly unladylike.

"Do you want popcorn or anything?" he asked.

"Sure, popcorn would be great," she said.

"I'll be right back," he said, smoothing his hair in the rearview mirror before exiting the car.

Tracy looked around the lot while he was gone. There were a few more cars pulling in, some more obvious then others that they were not there for the show. It was awkward sitting there in Links car all by herself. She was glad when he returned with the popcorn.

"Darlin, I've been meanin' to ask you," he said when he had settled the tub of popcorn between them.

"Yeah?"

"What color is your dress?"

"Why?"

"So I can order your corsage beautiful?"

"It's red and gorgeous."

"You'd be gorgeous in burlap," he smiled at her. His eyes lifted up to something over Tracy's head. The dreamy eyed look was gone.

"Duck," he ordered and sank to the floorboard of his car. Tracy followed suit as she spotted the gleaming golden shell of Amber Von Tussle.

"Did she see us?" Link wondered.

"I don't think she did," Tracy murmured.

"It's not that I don't want to be seen with you babe," he said reaching for her hand, "but I'm sick of dealing with her."

"It looks like she's parked on the other side of the lot with one of Seaweed's friends."

"Oh yeah... what's his name... I got the feeling Amber had kind of a crush on him."

"At least she won't bother us."

"Nothing will bother us," he determined as he locked her eyes in one of his heart melting gazes, and leaned down to kiss her.

At that moment the lights dimmed. Link settled back into his seat with his arm around her, holding her close. Tracy relished in the feel of her head on his shoulder in just the right spot, the soft feel of his flannel shirt, the strong masculine tang of his cologne. It was all Link, and she was all his. As nervous as she tried not to be, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Toniiiiiight, toniiiiiiight, I'll see my love toniiight," Natalie Wood sang as she stood on the balcony of a New York flat. Tracy smiled at how much it reminded her of the Miss Hairspray pageant. Link tried not to let Tracy catch him but as she smiled, he thought he had never seen a woman look as beautiful as she did at that particular moment, just enjoying the movie and him, completely relaxed, her raven hair flowing around her shoulders, and those big brown eyes reflecting nothing but light and happiness. Her warmth reached out enveloping everything around her, and putting him in complete and total surrender.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" he whispered in her ear."

"It's amazing, thank you for bringing me here," she whispered back.

He kissed her again, trying to fight the fire that was building. Tracy returned his kiss, trying to squelch the unfeminine thoughts about him that were going through her mind. 'Where are you going to take me,' Tracy wondered while Link was trying to determine how far was too far and how much longer he could enjoy it before they crossed a point where they couldn't go back.


	8. Chapter 8

Every moment got more intense then the next. Link's hand found itself on her thigh. Her hands started to creep up the back of his shirt caressing his muscular back. Then a thought popped into her head - Brenda. The thought of how Tracy's position on the show had become open was enough to pull Tracy back.

"Link," she said pushing him away, struggling to catch her breath.

"What's wrong darlin?" he asked. It amazed her to hear that he was struggling to catch his breath as well. His carefully polished demeanor was down.

"Baby, I want you, but not like this," she said gesturing to the cars around them.

"Tracy, I'm sorry," he apologized banging his head against the steering wheel.

"Link don't," she pleaded.

"Tracy it's hard for me not to be turned on by you. You're warm and caring and gorgeous. I could have put us both in a really bad situation tonight, I'm sorry."

"Link, I can't accept your apology.."

"Why not?" he asked, looking at her, totally thrown off gaurd by her reply.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Tracy," Link started.

"Shh, I enjoyed kissing you," she said blushing furiously. "I just can't take the risk of ending up like Brenda," her face turned even redder.

"Come here," he said drawing her close, and hugging her. "I'm sorry that I let it get so out of control. Your parents trust me, and you trust me. I almost betrayed that trust."

"Link, I'm fifty precent responsible for everything that goes on in our ... relationship," she said. She had definately not expected him to take her here, having a discussion, a serious discussion, about a relationship. "If you betrayed that trust, I would have been partly to blame."

"We'll be more careful in the future, darlin," he promised her.

Tracy was still in bed when the phone rang Sunday morning, she just lay there, turning over the memories of last night. It had felt wonderful being with him, until they reached a certain point. She pushed that out of her mind. In the corner of her room, next to her closet, lay a shopping bag. Within that bag were the items that would turn her into a princess. Now all she needed was her dress which was being altered at Hefty's. She would pick it up next weekend. Only twelve more days to go.. she thought with a wave of excitement. Today was looking even better as she was released from needing a wheelchair.

There was a knock on the door. Edna pokd her head in. "The phone's for you dear."

"Is it Link?"

"No, it didn't sound like Link. I think he said his name was Peaweed?"

"Seaweed. Why would Seaweed be calling me?" she asked aloud as she threw on her bathrobe and shuffled into the front room. "Hello?"

"Tracy, you went shopping with Penny, right?"

"For prom dresses, yes."

"What color is she wearing?"

"Turquoise, I think."

"Does she want a wrist corsage or pin on?"

"Didn't you ask her?"

"I can't. Her mother's punishing her."

"What did she do?"

"I got her home 10 minutes late last night."

"Well, I think she wants a pin on, " Tracy advised. "Oh, speaking of flowers, Seaweed, since I have you on the phone, do you know what color Link's wearing?

"What color?"

"Yeah, his suit."

"Tracy, I have to go," Seaweed hurriedly said. "I'll see you later."

Tracy tried to call Link, but all she got was the busy signal.

She got dressed and walked down to the florist shop to see what they had for boutineres. Should she get him red to match her dress? Or should she go with white that would match anything? She thanked the florist and walked out, figuring she'd go home and call Penny. Maybe she could come back with her and help her decide.

"Tracy," she head someone yell. She turned and saw Seaweed running toward her.

"Hi Seaweed."

"We need a girls opinion."

"We?"

"Me and Cracker didn't think of tuxes until today."

"You didn't think of them until today? Are you nuts?" she demanded as Seaweed led her across the street.

"Shoot, men don't think about those things."

"I don't know anything about men's stuff," she protested as Seaweed dragged her into the tux shop.

Link was trying on a black tux when she walked in. Her jaw dropped. 'Oh... my...heck', she thought, awestruck. The tux was different from the suits he wore on the show everyday. He looked so amazing.

"Tracy.." Link questioned.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about the tux?"

""Um..." she swallowed, "it looks good. 'Very good,' she added silently.Off in the distance she heard church bells chiming.

"Now come help me find something, Tracy. That's enough drooling over Cracker. You got all prom night to do that."

Once their tuxes were in safely in alterations, Link and Seaweed wanted her to go to the flower shop with them.

"I trust your judgement. I have to get home," she said apologetically. She had already been gone much too long for someone just in town to order a bouteniere. At least she knew what color to get now. A red rose would look wonderful against that crisp black fabric.

She hurried in the door. "Tracy Turnblad, where have you been?" Edna demanded when she walked in the door.

"Ma, I just went to go order a flower for Link. I got sidetracked."

"Penny's been calling for you."

"Good, she's out of trouble," Tracy said, and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Penny."

"Oh, hi Tracy. Gosh, my mom is being a total - ugh.."

"What did she do?"

"Guess when my prom curfew is?"

"Midnight?" Tracy guessed.

"No, she wants me home, AND in bed by eleven. She's punishing me for Seaweed keeping me out."

"That's so not right!"

"I know. Even Cinderella got until twelve..."

"Hang on..." Tracy said, "I have an idea," and put the phone down. "Ma, could Penny sleep over on prom night?"

"Of course."

Tracy presented the idea to her friend.

"Let me see if I can convince my mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry, this is a total fluff chapter... After all prom is still 13 days away...Dont worry it will get a little meatier..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well?" Tracy demanded when she saw Penny in the halls on Monday morning.

"She's thinking about it," Penny told her glumly as she opened her locker.

"What?" Tracy exclaimed.

Penny sighed as she unloaded her books, "She thinks you're a bad influence on me."

"The badder the better," Tracy joked trying to lighten her friends mood.

The guys came up behind them while they were chatting. Tracy shrieked as she felt two hands start to tickle her waist. "Link Larkin, you are a tease," she playfully scolded while giving him a teasing swat.

"I surrender," he said, ducking her blow and kissing her.

"Are you girls able to go out tommorow night after the show?" Seaweed asked.

"Why?"

"Our group was talking and we.."

"We?" Penny interuppted, leaning against her locker

"Yes, the guys, thought it would be fun to get together will all our dates and go out tomorrow night, after the show," Seaweed explained.

"So our entire prom group is going?" Tracy asked, checking her bag to make sure she remembered her history book. The buzz of students was a sure sign the bell was going to go at any minute.

"We're thinking about going bowling," Link mentioned..

"Bowling sounds like fun," Tracy said.

"I'll talk to my mom," Penny promised as the shrill five minute bell cut through the air.

""We better get going," Link said to Tracy.

"We'll see you guys later," Penny called as Seaweed waved and led her down the hall to their first class.

The whole day seemed like nothing but catchup. The one highlight of her day was that the coach in PE let her sit out the mile run. She had a makeup test tomorrow in Math, a paper due for history, not to mention the three chapters she had to read for English. It was a relief when she could finally board the bus to the studio. Even then, while she had watched the dances on TV, and kept up, it wasn't the same as physically doing the steps, programming each twirl, rumba, and cha cha step into memory. She felt completely out of it as she gamely tried to keep up.

"I did horribly, I know it," she stressed when Link came over to talk to her.

"You did fine, darlin. You alwasy stress, but you always dance perfectly. You know that," Link assured her.

"But I haven't practiced in four days," she fretted.

"Don't worry. Corny's got you on a light schedule today right? He only has you on a few of the numbers that you already know."

"Right."

"We have rehearsal afterward, so you'll be back on top of it by tomorrow," he assured her, giving her one of those head spinning, heart thumping, faint inducing smiles.

"Ten minutes until showtime," a sound technician called interuppting the moment.

Tracy quickly did her makeup, relishing the feel of the energy that always seemed to permeate the air right before show time. It surrounded her in the smell of Ultra Clutch mixed with the burning aroma of stage lights. It was in the wooden planks of the dance floor, hard and unyeilding under her feet, and the seats of the live audience, waiting for their favorite show. It was in the sounds of soft swish of rolling cameras, and technicians doing their final checks. It was all part of her. How could she have exsisted for even a few days without it?

"Five minutes 'til showtime," she heard the call. "Go get 'em," Tracy told herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

True to Link's prediction, Tracy danced her heart out, and won the audience over as always. What amazed Tracy most though was not the reactions of the audience. She loved it when they applauded, and cheered, especially if it was for her and Link. What amazed her the most was the fan mail. It had started with just one little girl, about the age of seven, and arrived after she had been on the show for about three weeks:

Dear Tracy

You are my favorite dancer on the show. Som kids at school mak fun of me becase I'm fat. It hurts my felings, but I try not to feel bad. Then I see you on the show, and you are just lik me. But no one makes fun of you. I want to be just lik you when I grow up. Thank you for being on the show, and teling me that somday I can have lots of people like me to, insted of caling me names.

Love

Danielle

P.S. My mom signed me up for dance clases. I lik them a lot.

Tracy had started crying when she read that letter. That little girl was so much like her at that age. Tracy had fought a very hard fight to accept herself for just who she was. It touched her, beyond description, to think that she was inspring girls who were fighting that same cruel struggle.

She recieved a few fan letters every week from girls all over the Baltimore area who were fighting the "big girl" stigmas. She even recieved one for her mom. It was from a Baltimore housewife, who, after seeing Tracy's mom on the show, decided to pursue her dream of going back to school to become a nurse.

Tracy was amazed when she thought that everything, the inspired housewife who would help to heal people, the little girls finding some hope, and the stories of others that didn't write, came from just one little ripple, like the water in a pond.. her going to detention seemed like the first ripple, which led to her fateful meeting with Link. Just two ripples which led to her getting on the show, a bigger ripple, expanding to opening her eyes at some the injustices that needed to be fought, and the ripple went bigger. It was the ripples, she realized that kept the world spinning.

The ripples sometimes interrupted the best laid plans, but sometimes it was good thing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Twirl in, twirl out, twirl in, now cha cha," Maybelle instructed.Tracy giggled as Link tried to steal a kiss from her on the "twirl in's"

"You're so bad," she mouthed as they went into the next step. His eyes twinkeld at her with a mischevious gleam. It was hard for her to turn her attention back to the steps when he looked like that. The only thing that could take her attention away from him was Penny, standing in the wings, as she was right now. Seaweed was comforting her.

"It's okay, baby. We'll figure something out," Seaweed assured her as he held her.

"She's just so stubborn, and wrong."Penny cried.

Seaweed just held her tight. Carressing her hair, kissing the top of her head, rubbing her back like his mom had done to him trying to comfort him when he was younger. Taking both her hands in his, he tenderly wiped a tear off her cheek, and kissed her. She returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her enveloping her in a passionate embrace. He felt a slap upside the back of his head. Reluctantly he broke away.

"What was that for?" he asked Inez who had delivered the blow. She pointed toward Maybelle who was giving him the look, and the council members that were being distracted. He couldn't help but laugh as Penny buried her head in his shoulder. Once the other council members had returned to business as usual with their rehearsal, Seaweed discreetly took her further backstage to the empty dressing room.His heart was heavy. He did not want to have this conversation, but it was the way of the world they were in.

He sat down in a chair and sat her on his lap. Penny let herself just sink into him, enjoying the warm comfort of his embrace.

"I don't want to come between you and your mom babe. Maybe we need to cool it for awhile?"

"Cool it?" she yelped looking up at him.. She jumped off his lap, and fixed him with a glare he had never seen before. Her hands on her hips. All traces of the scared girl she had been moments before were gone.

"Baby," he jumped up from the chair grabbing her hand. "I don't want to break up, but your MOM is kicking you out. And my momma is too afraid of what would happen if you moved in to let you stay at my place, even though she loves you like another daughter."

"I don't want to break up with you. My mom can't control my life," she insisted.Seaweed wisely let the subject drop. Penny, however, cringed as the awful scene replayed in her mind.

Seaweed's science book ended up in Penny's bag the night before, and he came over to retireve it.

"Come on in," Penny said as she opened the door and greeted him with a kiss. "Let me grab your book," she said as she shut the door behind them.

"What's the rush my lady?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, putting his arms around her waist."Where's your mom?" he asked.

Penny smiled. "She's at a ladies commitee meeting. It'll be awhile before she gets home," she relaxed, pulling Seaweed closer to her. They kissed again, and again. Eventually they found themselves sitting on the floor. Finally it was Seaweed who made the call.

"Baby, I might lose control if we stay here too much longer. Grab my book and we can go for a walk or something."

"Maybe I want to stay here," she playfully suggested.

Seaweed reached out to tickle her. She shrieked with delight trying to fight him off. He landed on top of her and tickled her some more. A gasp from the doorway stopped them in their tracks.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Pingleton demanded indignantly.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like," Penny pleaded, straightening her skirt that had risen to a dangerous level when they were playing.

"You're lucky I was here to break it up, you demon girl, and you," she fumed, her voice getting higher and louder with every syllable. "You are not to come within five feet of my daughter ever again- do you understand? Now you get out of here before I call the police," she threatened, screaming. She dragged Penny up the stairs and to her room.

"Mom, I love him. You're not going to stop me from seeing him," Penny asserted. "We were doing nothing wrong."

"Only becuase I came home in time," Trudy admonished as she took out the jump rope. "Pray for your salvation girl, becuase I don't know how much longer I can save you."

"You're not tying me up anymore," Penny asserted as she stepped away from Trudy.

"What did you tell me?" Trudy demanded, not believing her daughter had just talked back to her. It had to be the influence of that good for nothing that had her in his clutches.

"You're not tying me up anymore mom. I'm going to see who I want to see. I'm sorry that you can't see past the black and white, but I love Seaweed, and I'm not backing down on this."

Trudy was silent as she shut the door to Penny's room. Flabbergasted, Penny sat down on her bed. Her mom never let anything drop, especially anything having to do with her and Seaweed.

The next morning, Penny awoke to find boxes stacked at the foot of her bed. She looked at them suspiciously as she got dressed for school, and went into the kitchen to get her lunch. Trudy sat at the table, calmly drinking her coffee. Penny said nothing as she quickly assembled a sandwich, and added an apple from a bowl on the counter. As she placed her lunch in her bag, her mother cleared her throat.

"The boxes I stacked in your room are for you," she said. "I cannot have such evil in my home, therefore you are to choose. Either you drop that boyfriend of yours, or you can no longer live here. You have until the end of today to make your decision."

"Mother, can't we discuss this?" Penny asked, stunned by her mothers decision.

"That boy is all set to ruin you, and I can't stand by and accept the two of you, especially if those are his intentions," Trudy stated calmly.

Disgusted, Penny rolled her eyes and walked out, hoping that things would be different when she got home.


	11. Chapter 11

_Yes that boom was my jaw dropping. At 7,000 + hits, this story has officially exceeded my Rent fic, "You're Mark", as being my best read fanfic. Thanks to everyone who's clicked and read and loved it, hated it, added it, whatever, I guess this is also another good place to mention - I had nothing to do with Hairspray, just the fic idea._

* * *

When she arrived home right after school that day, she noticed her mother sitting on the couch, engrossed in Bible study. "Thou shalt honor thy mother and father," Prudy read alound, as she highlighted the passage. 

Penny immediately took her things to her room, and started to work on her homework right away. She wanted to give her mother as little trouble as possible. Maybe she'd even let her go bowling tomorrow night if Penny cleaned the house a little more.

Prudy knocked on the door.

"Come in," Penny called making a special effort to look like she was hard at work on a math problem. She looked up to find her mother staring directly at her. Her lips set in a tight, firm line.

"Penny," Prudy announced."I've changed my mind. If I kick you out, I know you'll go running right back to that - boy, so I've discussed it with your father-"

"You talked to dad?"

"We've agreed that the best solution for you is to ship you away to your Aunt Linda's."

"I don't want to go to Aunt Lindas," Penny protested.

"Young lady, you are out of control. Maybe if we get you out of this city, it will help."

"How will it help to take me away from my friends?"

"They are not friends. They're Satan's spawn."

Penny ran out of her room and out of the house. She didn't pay attention to where she was or where she was going, until she arrived on the main street of Baltimore. What on earth was she going to do she wondered? Wandering aimlessly past the candy shop and the bakery, she realized her only option would have to be to drop out of school, and get a job. Maybe she could work at the clothing shop she bought her prom dress from. At that moment prom seemed so trivial. She didn't like this sudden turn. She wanted to at least finish high school, unlike her female cousins who had dropped out at eighth grade. Her options seemed closed.

She finally arrived at the studio where her friends were hard at work. Seaweed immediatley took notice and ran over to comfort her. She never expected him to suggest breaking up as he was now.The moment was broken by the opening of the door.

"Penny what happened?" Tracy asked, as she opened the door and spotted them.

"My mom wants to send me away," Penny cried.

"What?" Tracy exclaimed.

"She want's to send me to Aunt Linda's?"

"Isn't she Amish?" Tracy asked.

"That's the one," Penny managed to get out.

"Wait right here," Tracy instructed and ran off to find a phone.

She ran into the green room where she noticed Link talking with a man that bore a striking resemblance to Link's dad.

"Trace," Link called, as he approached with the stranger. "I want you to come meet my Uncle Brian."

"Hi," Tracy greeted him.

"So you're Tracey," his uncle said shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Link has told me so much about you."

"Uncle Brian is in town for a psychologist conference," Link explained.

"Maybe you can have him talk to Penny's mom," Tracey quipped.

"Is Penny all right?" Link asked.

"Her mom wants to send her away to Amish country. If you guys will excuse me, I have to find a phone. I'm going to see if my mom will let her stay with me instead."

"What did Penny do that was so bad?" Link's uncle asked.

Link filled him in on the situation as they stepped out into the hall where Seaweed and Penny were standing.

"How do you think I'll do on a horse?" Penny asked miserably.

"It will be okay babe, I promise," Seaweed assured her, touching his forehead to hers.

"Penny," Tracey raced through the hall, knocking Link and his uncle over as she pushed past them.. "My mom said you can stay with us. She'll even talk to your mom," Tracey explained.

"Thank you Tracey," Penny cried as she tearfully hugged her friend.

"Let's go get your stuff," Tracey urged

"Do you ladies need a ride?" Link asked.

"Link, yes please, that would help," Tracey gratefully hugged her boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" his uncle asked. "I would like to meet your mother, Penny, if that would be okay."

"Sure," Penny agreed.

Seaweed opted to stay behind. "I've got a lot of homework, so I'll call you later at Tracey's love," he explained as he kissed her.

He squeezed her hand as he gallently opened the door of Links car for her.

The ride through the Baltimore streets was silent. Penny felt like she was a warrioress, preparing for a battle. Nearly every conversation with her mother had been a fight lately. The only trouble was she was battle weary. Why couldn't she have the same relationship with her mom that Tracey had with Edna. 'Tracey has no clue how good she's got it,' Penny thought.

They pulled up to the front of her house. "It will be okay Penny," Tracey reassured her as they got out of the car. Penny opened the door.

"I'm praying for you girl," Prudy said, the moment Penny stepped inside. "I've heard from Mrs. Turnblad, more then I would ever care to, thank you very much."

"I'm going to stay with Tracey," Penny asserted.

"And I won't stop you. I'll just pray for you, pray that you will come to your senses."

Link's Uncle Bob cleared his throat. "Oh, mom, this is Link's Uncle Bob," Penny introduced him.

"Link why don't you help the girls with Penny'stuff. I'd like to chat a while with Mrs. Pingleton if that's okay?" he asked Prudy.

"Have a seat. I suppose my girl told you about her wild ways..." they heard Prudy begin as the three teenagers went up the stairs


	12. Chapter 12

_Just a special thanks to Lil' Bre, Fonzie101, Katherine X, Zikkifan, hairspray girl, and everyone else who has been so awesome in leaving reviews!!! Also the whole I acknowledge that I don't own anything caveat..._

* * *

"So why did your uncle want to stay and talk to my mom?" Penny asked as they set down some boxes in Tracy's room.

"My uncle has a fascination with people and how they work. I just don't think he's met anyone like your mom before," Link explained.

"Tracy, is that you?" they heard Edna call.

"I'm in here ma," Tracy replied.

"Tracy, Edna Turnblad, what have I told you about being alone in your room with Link? Oh, hello Penny."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Turnblad. Link was just helping me with my stuff," Penny apologized. Her heart raced as she spoke. Would Edna kick Tracy out too?

"Oh, that's fine. I just don't want Tracy in here alone with a crooner," Edna stage whispered.

"Ma," Tracy protested.

"Oh, Tracy. We've had this discussion. Are you hungry, Penny?" Edna asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh no, you're too upset to eat! You need food. How about you Link? Are you hungry?" Edna asked.

"Actually ma'am..."

"I'll make you some barbequed chicken," she declared and hurried off into the kitchen.

Penny sighed gratefully as she sat on the cot that had been set up for her. "Your mom is so nice," Penny remarked.

"Yeah, I think I've gained ten pounds since we've started dating. Everytime I come over here, she wants to feed me," Link said.

"That's my ma," Tracy shrugged.

"Can I use the phone? I want to call Seaweed."

"Sure, you know where it is," Tracy gestured. "We better get out of here before my ma finds us," Tracy said, leading Link to the backyard.

"Mmm, alone at last lil' darlin," he mumured, wrapping his arms around her affectionately.

Her arms found their way around his shoulders closing the gap between them. His lips met hers in a searing kiss.She responded with the same intensity. There was no Balitmore as they stood there, there was no outdoors, no other people, nothing else exsisted in the kiss that was both fleeting seconds and years at once.

"Mmmm, I surrender, lil' darlin'" he murmured as he buried his face in her hair, wrapping her in a hug again.

"Kids, your chicken is ready," Edna called. Tracy laughed at how impeccable her mothers timing was.

"No, don't go in," Link pleaded as she turned around to go inside. She laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss. "I just want to be with you," he said, turning serious.

"Link, what's going on?" she asked, suprised the sudden change. She looked carefully in his eyes. What she saw reflected there wasn't neccasarily a bad thing, but she had never seen that look before. She was so busy studying his eyes, she didn't notice him reach inside his pocket, and pull out a small piece of silver.

"Tracy, I was going to wait until prom, but now seems like the perfect time. Will you wear my ring?"

"Of course," she exclaimed excitedly. She threw her arms around him in a fierce hug. He kissed her again.

Tracy was in heaven through the rest of the night. When Link finally went home a few hours later, she was still on a completely different cloud.

"What has gotten into you?" Penny asked as she finished her math homework. Tracy was staring off dreamily into space, her history book completely ignored as she studied her hand.

"Look," Tracy said.

Penny leaped off the chair and jumped on Tracy's bed to examine it closer. "Are you engaged?" she asked.

"No," Tracy assured her, "just his girl," she sighed happily.

The next day in school, she forced herself to focus. "It's for the show," she reminded herself everytime she was temped to tune out. She even excersised enough will power to not fall asleep in history for once. She completely ignored the daggers that Amber Von Tussle was shooting right at her. Amber was almost over Link, but it still hurt her to see Tracy wearing his ring.

Penny went with her friends after school to the studios. To the council members suprise, Brenda was there. Her expanding belly obvious, she was immediately greeted by a gaggle of her old friends, asking questions about her, and the baby. Maybelle had a difficult time dragging them away from her and into their places for showtime. As the show started, it was just Brenda and Penny standing in the wings.

"So you're Brenda?" Penny found herself saying. "I'm Penny."

"It's nice to meet you, Penny," she greeted her. "Do you watch the show?"

"Everyday, I'm Tracy's best friend."

"Tracy, oh yes, she was my replacement wasn't she?" Brenda asked.

"Yes. That's her," Penny pointed out.

"She's pretty good," Brenda remarked. She caught Penny looking at her stomach. "This is what happens in the backseat of a chevy," she joked, resting her hands on your belly.

"When are you due?" Penny asked.

"October," she replied. "It's hard to belive I'll be married by then."

"You're getting married?" Penny asked. "I'm sorry. That's none of my business," she apologized blushing.

"No, it's okay. We have to, becuase of the baby. My parents didn't like Sam at first, but they'd rather him be married to me, then me be a single mom."

The wheels started to turn in Pennys head. "You're lucky. My mom would completely disown me." Penny remarked.

"Well, they're not happy about the way it happened, but they're thrilled about being grandparents,' Brenda said with a smile as she looked down at her bluging tummy.


	13. Chapter 13

Penny had an idea. She studied it out in her head as she watched the rest of the show. Would he go for it? She knew in her head she should be suprised she was thinking such things, especially considering the way she was raised. But then again the way her mother raised her couldn't have been all that exemplamary, especially since she left. Penny paid no attention to the rest of the show, just weighing out the prons and cons.

Her idea would certainly cement her future. She would have family, and it just seemed right.

"You ready to go?" Tracy's question punctured her train.

"Sure," Penny said as she followed Tracy out the door to where the boys were waiting.

There were twelve couples that arrived at the bowling alley that afternoon, all of them with some sort of connection to the show.

"Wow, this is big," Penny commented to Seaweed.

"Actually my friend Jamal, and his date couldn't make it so we have them in our group too."

"Who is his date?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. I wonder if he's even got around to asking her," Seaweed speculated.

Penny wanted to tell Seaweed her plan right then and there, convince him it would work, talk about how great it would be to be together, but she had to wait. In a large crowd with the crash of pins and echo of balls hitting the wood, it just wasn't the right time. Instead she just smiled at him, he wrapped his arms around her waist as they waited for thier turn to rent shoes..

Later, Penny and Tracy snuck off to the girls bathroom.

"I'm going to have a baby," Penny announced as she adjusted her hair.

Tracy attention immediately dropped from her own reflection as she turned to her friend. "What? When?"

"Not today silly,"

"Are you pregnant?" Tracy asked astonished.

"No," Penny reassured her, "but I will be, and then my mom can't object to me and Seaweed anymore."

"Penny, that's the completely wrong way to go about it," Tracy protested.

"Brenda did, and now she and Sam get to be together. Her parents are thrilled."

"Her parents are different from - your - mom," Tracy hissed t.he last two words.

"They become different when they become grandparents."

"Give your mother the chance to be a mother in law first," Tracy urged frantically. She couldn't belive what she hearing.

"It worked out all right for Brenda."

Tracy's eyes widened. "Is that what this is about? Do you think Seaweed is going to agree to becoming a father?"

"I'll convince him," Penny declared, looking at herself in the mirror, and flouncing out.

"Penny," Tracy tried to stop her, but it was too late. Tracy sighed. It would have to wait until later.

"Are you okay?" Link asked her over the crash of the pins as she returned to thier lane.

"I'm fine," she reassured him as another ball went rolling down the lanes.

"Good, becuase it's your turn again," he pointed out, giving her a wink.

Tracy scored a strike.

The group of teenagers went to a diner afterward. To Tracy's dismay, she and Link ended up at a table with Shelly, IQ and thier date, while Penny and Seaweed were at a table with Mike, Jerome, and some other girls that Tracy didn't recognize.

To Penny, the time seemed to be to drag. She wanted Seaweed alone, as soon as possible, or she was going to lose her nerve.

Tracy kept watching her friend like a hawk, pleading with her in her mind to not be so stupid. plotting what she would say when the girls got home that night.

"Are you okay darlin'?" Link asked scooting his chair closer to her.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You keep looking over at Penny like she's going to dissappear?" She had been acting different ever since the bowling alley Link observed.

Tracy wanted to spill everything. After all Link was Seaweed's friend. he could be affected too, but maybe she could still talk Penny out of it. For now she would keep her secret.

"Link can you drop me off at my house so I can get my car? Penny wants me to drop her off."

"You guys can come with us. I've got to drop Tracy off," Link suggested.

"Yes," Tracy agreed. "No" Penny blurted out at the same time.

"What is with you girls tonight? You two have been acting crazy since the bowling alley.

"Nothing," both girls responded in tandem, communicating with thier eyes. Tracy was responding with a pleading look to Penny's don't stop me now daggers

"I'll drop you off," Link told him, "and let's find out what's going on with our ladies," Link mumbled.

"I agree," Seaweed said.

"So what's on your mind?" Seaweed asked the moment they sat down in his car.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk," Penny pleaded.

Obligingly, Seaweed drove to the beach, a heavy feeling weighing in his heart. What was Penny up to?

They got out and walked along the rocky shore, holding hands, saying nothing for a few minutes. The moonlight splashed on the waves.

"Seaweed... let's have a baby," Penny blurted out.

Seaweed started to laugh, collapsing down in the sand, laughing even more. "Come here baby," he said, trying to pull her down in his lap.

"I wasn't kidding," she deadpanned, remaining standing.

His eyes widened as he realized she was serious. "Come here," he said a little bit more seriously. Obligingly she sat on the sand next to him. "Why do you want a baby?" he asked.

"Becuase then my mom can't object to us being together. What do you think?"

"We'd have to get married babe," Seaweed said.

"We'll get married. My mom can't object if we're having a baby. We can get married, and be together, and be a family. Make a baby with me," she pleaded as she moved into his lap, and kissed him passionately.

Seaweed pulled back. "Listen, if this is what you really want. Then we'll do it. But I'm not sure that this is what you really want.."

"But it is," Penny interuppted.

"Shhh," Seaweed soothed putting a finger to her lips. "You deserve to have your first time be better then a cold wet beach. So on prom night, we'll rent a room. If this is what you really want, we'll do it."

"We will?"

"Yeah," Seaweed agreed, with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as they dropped Penny and Seaweed off, Link drove to the bluff overlooking the town. Tracy happily sank into his embrace.

"So what is going on between you and Penny?" Link asked.

Tracy hesitated. "Penny wants to have a baby," she blurted out after a moment, before she realized what she was saying. "Don't tell her I told you," she pleaded.

"What's wrong with that? Most people want kids. I wouldn't mind a few with you someday. After we get married of course."

"When we get married?" she asked.

"Yeah, someday, in the future, when we've graduated high school. I really want a wife who can cook for me," he cracked. Tracy playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Oww," he whined mockingly as he pulled her in and started to tickle her.She giggled as she tried to resist.

"How many kids do you want?" she asked.

"How about 7?"

"Isn't that a little big?"

"How many kids do you want?"

"Actually, I don't think I'd mind a big family," she said as she contemplated it. She had always wondered what she was missing out on by not having a brother or sister.

They settled down, looking over the ocean. Tracy sighed. "Doll, quit worrying about Penny," Link suggested. "Seaweed is too smart to go along with it," he reassured her.

"It's hard not to because she's my friend. And Link, Seaweed is your friend. I know this has something to do with her mom."

"It probably does. I tried to ask my uncle what happened when he talked to her mom the other day, but he mentioned something about patient confidentiality."

"Mmmm," Tracy responded as she took a moment to just relish the feel of Link, trying to take her mind off Penny. It was starting to give her a headache. "So are you a dog or a cat person?"

"Why?"

"Becuase when I was growing up, we could never have pets because my mom thought our house was too small, and an animal would get hair all over her laundry. I always wanted a cat."

"Really? I always wanted a big dog, like a Huskie," Link said.

"Those dogs are huge," Tracy exclaimed.

"All the better to wrestle with. Besides we'll have a big house with our show business careers," he grinned.

"You could wrestle with me," she flirted.

"Careful darlin'. If I start wrestling with you, I won't stop," he promised. He kissed her ferociously, then pulled his car into reverse.

The next morning when they got to school, the paper was out. Another informal poll was the front page news, followed by a footnote promising interviews from all the canidates in the next weeks prom edition.

"You'd think we were running for mayor," Seaweed joked to Link as they walked toward their lockers.

"So, did you find out what was going on with the girls last night?" Link asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's a wallup," Seaweed replied, dropping the subject. "So I was talking to some of the guys about that after prom idea."

"Yeah, what did they think?"

Seaweed shook his head. "It's a good idea we have nine more days to iron out the details."

"Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear? Does my hair look alright?" Tracy asked anxiously as she saw the blurb about the upcoming interviews.

"Chill, it's okay. They're not interviewing us yet," Penny reassured her. "The prom is only nine days away," she mused as she looked at the calendar inside the door of her locker.

"I can't wait to pick up my dress," Tracy enthused. "I have to go in for a fitting today, and then I get to pick it up on Friday."

"Oh no," Penny exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

"What's wrong? What did you forget?" Tracy asked.

"I left my dress at my mom's. I dont' want to go back and get it."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. It might be better if I faced the lion alone," Penny said glumly.

Penny walked very slowly toward her mom's house. School had been interminable that day, and now she had to deal with this. She almost turned back when she reached it. A stone felt like it was settling in the very pit. She wasn't sure what her mothers reaction would be. Maybe she wouldn't even be home, but at tea with her ladies group or something like that.

Very slowly she pushed the door open. "Hello?" she called.

"Oh my daughter," her mom greeted her eagerly, sweeping off the couch to embrace Penny.

Penny was thunderstruck, tenatively hugging her mom back.

"I came by to get my prom dress," she explained.

"Ohh, that's right, with that boy you're going with?" Prudy remarked with an air of cheerfulness.

"Seaweed," Penny supplied.

"Oh yes, with Seaweed. What a funny name," Prudy laughed. "Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Um, sure. Let me grab my dress from my room while you're brewing it."

On the way to the bedroom, Penny passed the bathroom. Sitting on the counter was a pill bottle. She stopped to examine it. It was a prescription with a name she couldn't pronounce, prescribed by Dr. Brian Larkin. Penny hurried back downstairs to find her mom laughing at the tea kettle.

"It whistles when it's ready," Prudy laughed.

"Mom, why don't you sit down?" Penny suggested. "I'll make the tea in a minute." First, Penny needed to call Link's uncle.


	15. Chapter 15

_Please note the medical information contained in this chapter is not sound, probably not true, and strictly for the purposes of the fic. Oh, and I am not a medical professional._

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Larkin's office," a pleasant female picked up. 

"I need to speak to the Dr. right away please."

"Just one moment," the receptionist told her.

"Dr. Larkin," he picked up after a moment.

"What did you do to my mom?" Penny demanded, trying to keep her voice low.

"Who is this?"

"I'm sorry. This is Penny Pingleton. You drugged my mom when you came to Balitmore."

"Oh yes, how is Prudy?"

"Dr. Larkin, she's laughing at a tea kettle. I'm moving back in becuase I don't want to leave her by herself."

"Penny, it's only temporary."

"What?"

"Your mother has been clinically depressed for a long time.The medication I gave her is giving her a happiness she hasn't felt in a long time. It may take her a few days to get used to it again, and a side effect of that may be that she feels a little giddy."

"She isn't acting giddy. She is acting drugged," Penny clarified.

"Well, I'll write your mother a second prescription. We'll lower the dosage and see if that will help with your concerns."

"Thank you Dr. Larkin."

After Penny had tea with her mother, she went down to the Turnblads to pack up her stuff.

"Penny you can't leave," Tracy groaned. How was she going to talk Penny out of her misguided plot if she wasn't with her every minute.

* * *

"Tracy, I have to go home. My mother needs me." 

Tracy let this sink in for a moment. Maybe it would be okay after all.After all Tracy was certain that this had something to do with Prudy. But what if Tracy was wrong? There was so much on the line.

"I'll come back for my stuff later. Right now I have to go to the drug store and pick up her new prescription. Do you want to come with?"

"Tracy, Link is here," Edna called.

"We're going to study together," Tracy explained as they walked out of her room.

"Yeah, I bet you two study," Penny teased, and left.

* * *

To get to the drugstore, Penny had to pass the Lilly Hotel. It was impossible for her to pass without thinking of the next weekend. Not only was the prom being held in their main ballroom. Penny knew there would be a reservation there under Mr. Seaweed Stubbs. A wave of doubt overcame her like a tsunami. Who was she trying to fool? The old Prudy tried to send Penny away becuase she was convinced she was being wild. How was a teenage pregnancy, when she was unmarried to boot, going to solve anything? 

It was going to let her be with Seaweed. That's what it would solve. That's what it would take for the old Prudy to let Penny be with him. The old Prudy. Penny had no idea about the new Prudy. A few hours ago, her mother had completely forgotten the boys name.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small room behind his mother's record store, Seaweed lay back on his bed, throwing a ball at the celing. He had never seen Penny with her mind so made up as she seemed to be now. Was he ready to try being a father? He knew he would be a better father then his own dad that had walked out, but he didn't know that one hundred percent. 

He knew he loved Penny, and would be happy to have a baby with her, and Penny was right that it would allow them to be together, but wouldn't they be able to be together after they graduated high school? Their junior year was almost over. But there was also the wild card Prudy. Seaweed continued to toss the ball at the ceiling wishing for some kind of father figure he could talk to about this.

* * *

The bell tinkled as Penny walked in Duggars Drugs. Brenda was standing at the counter waiting for the pharmacist. 

"Hi Brenda," Penny greeted her.

"Oh hi, um Penny right?"

"Right."

"I'm just waiting for a fill of my prenatal vitamins. Ugh, I really hate taking pills, but they're for the baby," she said, patting her belly.

"I'm picking up a prescription for my mom," Penny volunteered. She took a deep breath. This was someone who could give it to her straight. "Brenda, I'm not trying to be nosy, but can I walk with you for a little bit?"

"Sure, I can wait," Brenda said as she stepped back, and let Penny give the pharmacist her order.

"Thanks," she told Mr. Reed as she took the white bag. Her palms were sweaty.

* * *

"So shoot," Brenda prodded as they walked down the street. 

"Well, the other day, you mentioned being with Sam when your parents wouldn't let you before."

"Right?"

"I thought of getting pregnant on purpose. So my mom will let me be with my boyfriend."

"Penny, that is a horrible idea. Don't do it," Brenda recommended. "If Sam hadn't been so intent on marrying me, my parents would have sent me away."

"They would have sent you away?" Penny asked. She thought she had escaped that, but no doubt her mother would get that idea again, a thought that didn't even occur to Penny. She could almost see the jaws of the Amish community yawning to swallow her in.

"But you still get to go to school, right?" Penny asked.

Brenda shook her head. "Penny, I think I gave you the wrong idea the other day. By getting pregnant, I'm not only missing out on the rest of high school, I don't think I'll ever have the chance to go to college. After the baby is born, I have to go to work so we can afford to live." That was also an idea that hadn't occured to Penny. "It's not some perfect solution. In fact a baby only complicates things. Sam and I fight a lot more than we used to, and my parents are happy about being grandparents, but they're still not happy with the way it happened. If you and your boyfriend are meant to be together, it will happen. You dont' need a baby to make it come together," Brenda told her.

"Thanks Brenda. You gave me a lot to think about."

She smiled. "Not a problem. If I can keep another girl from making the same mistake, then it's all worth it."


	16. Chapter 16

Tracy woke up and made a red check mark on her calendar. It was Thursday, eight more days before the prom, eight more days before she and Link got to have, what she was sure it would be, one of the most romantic nights of their lives, provided she could quit worrying nonstop about Penny. 

Penny woke up in her room at her mom's house, looking around for a moment at what her surroundings were. It felt good to sleep in a bed that she was familiar with, and look at the picture of she and Seaweed that adorned her nightstand. When she thought of Seaweed, that same sinking sensation hit her stomach again.

Across town Seaweed was looking at the same picture. He loved her, but he was getting more and more unsure.

"Seaweed," he heard Maybelle call.

"I'm up ma'am," he called through the door. That was another concern he had. He would never be too big for Maybelle to whoop if he got out of line..., but he didn't fear her beating him as much as her being dissapointed in him. His mama had high hopes for him and Inez. She wanted college and success and for them to excel in fields that made them happy, even if it wasn't entertainment. Any type of education would have to be pushed to the side if he and Penny went through with the idea. More imporantly his mama wanted him to be the kind of man that his daddy wasn't man enough to be, the kind of man that would take care of his children, and love thier mama, and own his responsibilities. Was he really ready to become a dad?

Seawed snapped out of his reviere and looked at his alarm clock. He had ten minutes before he had to be at school. The guys were meeting in front to nail down plans. In a way he would be glad when prom was over. The white guys and his black brothers had completely different ideas of what fun entailed. All that was for sure was that his friend Jamal seemed a little too eager to break into his parents liquor cabinet.

A horn honked outside. "Seaweed, Link is waiting for you," Maybelle called

As Link sat outside waiting for Seaweed, he contemplated prom royalty. He had been up for it before and won Sophmore King during Homecoming the previous year. Never before had he been up against someone he truly considered a friend. Sure, he had the guys from the council. They had walked around the halls together acting like they ruled the place, but at the end of the day, were they really there for him like Seaweed was. He suddenly had a better understanding of why Tracy and Penny had done what they did to their posters. It was really lousy to be competing against allies.

He honked his horn again and turned on the radio. "Clear skies all through the weekend. Now here is a new song by a group that is causing quite a commotion, The Beatles," the radio announcer called. Link smiled as he sat back in his drivers seat. That radio announcer had no clue what commotion was.

As they walked to lunch, Tracy read off a checklist to Penny she had found in a magazine.

"Dresses?"

"Check."

"Nails, we have an appointment at Claries Salon for Saturday morning," Tracy confirmed. Claries was running a two for one special for the students in an attempt to drum up business.

"What about our hair?" Penny asked.

"That's on here too. We need to book an appointment at the beauty salon. Do you want to take care of that?"

"Sure. Now tickets, the guys are taking care of those," Penny said.

"Birth control," Tracy muttered under her breath.

"Where does it say that?" Penny asked.

"I added it," Tracy stated.

"Will you drop it?" Penny asked exasperated. She almost wanted to go for it again just to shut Tracy up.

"Penny, you're going to ruin your life."

"Shut up," Penny snapped and walked away.

Tracy stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. Penny had never snapped at her like that before. Tracy was just trying to help her. She felt her eyes well up unexpectedly as a familiar arm pulled her into a hug.

"Let's go for a drive, darlin,'" Link suggested.

"During lunch?"

"Sure, it's not like we're cutting class or anything...Even so I could afford to skip a class."

"Let's go," Tracy agreed.

They went to the drive in to get lunch. By the time they were finished, their fourth period, the period after lunch, was over. Instead they went to the beach again. Link turned on his car radio and the sat on the hood watching the endless expanse of the Atlantic Ocean. The sunlight drew diamond sparkles on the water.

"Earth Angel, earth angel, will you be mine..?" drifted into air over the whoosh of the waves.

"May I have this dance?" Link asked, jumping off the hood of the car and extending his hand. Tracy eagerly accepted his invitation. Her head rested on the part of his shoulder that just seemed made for her as he circled his arms around her waist.

"I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you," she could hear him softly singing along as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I want to marry you someday Trace," she head him say.

Her head snapped up, looking in his eyes. "You're serious aren't you?"

"I just love you so much."

"I want to marry you too, Link Larkin," she said. She imagined she heard church bells chiming in the distance.

It was the perfect moment dancing on the beach. They spent the rest of the afternoon, hanging out on the beach, away from the pressures of school and prom. They barely made it to the studio in time for the show.

"Oh no," Tracy groaned as she looked in the mirror. Her face looked very sunburned. She dumped on the concealer, trying to cover it.


	17. Chapter 17

By Friday morning, Penny and Tracy were speaking again, but Penny was too nervous to worry about anything except that night. She had invited Seaweed for dinner. She figured it was time to reintroduce her mom to her boyfriend, even if Prudy was still acting a little loopy. At least she was no longer finding amusement in kitchen objects, which Penny supposed was progress. 

Her mind was a flurry of concerns. First of all, she could not cook like Maybelle, not that Seaweed expected her to, but every guy measured his girlfriends cooking to his mothers, didn't they? At least that's what the old version of her mother had told her. Penny wanted Seaweed to like her cooking so much that she had spent last night pouring over cookbooks marking recipies she had never tried before, but sounded good. Especially that recipe for scargo she found. It seemed all she had to do for that one was dip and bake. That would be a good appetizer.

Secondly, how would her new mother react? The meeting with her old mom had not gone well. However her old mom had been a little more predictable too. Then again, time could only tell if Seaweed would still be her boyfriend by the time prom rolled around. The baby talk had seemed to infuse a strange vibe into their relationship that hadn't been there before However Penny wasn't about to bring it up anywhere they weren't alone, which had been the case the entire past week.

"Has anyone asked you about the interviews?" Tracy asked Penny as she sat down next to her on the grass at lunch.

"I haven't heard anything. Have you?" Penny wondered, turning her attention from Seaweed.

"No. I thought for sure they would have gotten us by now. I just want to make sure they catch me on a good hair day," Tracy said as she took her sandwich out of a paper sack. "We could ask Link if he knows anything about it."

"Anything about what?" Link asked as he swooped in, placing a peck on Tracy's cheek, and settled beside her.

"The paper said they were going to interview the canidates for royalty. I want to make sure I look good," Tracy said.

"They see you every day on TV doll. What's the difference?"

"If I look bad on TV, by the next day, it's over. Papers last for weeks, and weeks."

"You always look beautiful," Link reassured her softly.

"So Penny do you want to go with me to pick up my dress today?" Tracy asked.

"I'd love to, but Seaweed's coming over for dinner tonight."

"You want me over at seven, right?" Seaweed confirmed.

"Yes. I'm making things that will knock your socks off," Penny promised.

"You already knock my socks off," Seaweed said, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh that reminds me doll, do you want to go out tonight, after the show?" Link asked Tracy.

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"My cousin's band is having a concert in the park. They're pretty good," Link said.

* * *

That afternoon Penny missed the Corny Collins show, instead searching the aisles at the supermarket for the scargo. Finally concluding it must be some kind of meat, she went to the butcher counter. 

"Excuse me?"

"Yes," the butcher asked.

Penny tried to ignroe the bloodstains on his apron. "Do you know where I can find scargo?"

"Scargo?" the butcher asked, looking puzzled. "Can I see your list?"

She handed it over.

"Ohhh, you mean escargot." He looked at her strangely. "Miss, do you know what escargot is?"

"It's like shrimp, right?"

"No, they're snails. I have a pound in back if you're interested."

"Ugh, no thanks," she said, horrified, and hurried away. With her appetizer shot, she decided to just go for the main course. The rest of her menu had foods she was familiar with at least, even if she never had attempted to cook them before.

As she hurried home from the market, she looked up at the sky. It was going to be a cloudy night.

* * *

When Penny missed "The Corny Collins Show" that afternoon, she also missed one of the most talked about moments of the season. 

Amber and Fender were paired up for a wild swing number. Corny was standing to the side, instead of behind the podium. Fender spun Amber around so hard she ran right into Corny. Their eyes locked and it looked as though for a moment they had completely forgotten they were being watched by half of Baltimore and the entire studio audience. Only a loud "ahem" from Maybelle kept him from kissing her. The music Amber and Fender had been dancing to had stopped. Corny had to think fast.

"Ladies and gentleman, let's hear it for Amber and Fender," Corny announced, shifting the show back to it's usual rhythm.

* * *

Tracy couldn't stop giggling at the thought of Corny and Amber as she and Link exited the studio. "It's just so crazy to think that there would be something between them," she said. It was easy for her to laugh. It was Friday night and she was out with her boyfriend. The world couldn't be any more perfect.

They heard thunder start to rumble in the distance as they drove to the park.By the time they walked from the car to the stage, the drops were starting to fall. The band had to cancel. "We can't take the chance of having our instruments damaged," Cliff, Link's cousin explained when they went to go talk to him.

The rain started to pour in sheets.

"We better get back to the car," Tracy yelled.

"Are you kidding? This is the best weather to walk in."

"You're crazy!" Tracy exclaimed.

Link had had to park his car on the other side of what was Baltimores largest park. It was two city blocks with enough room for the city to set up a carnival every summer. They saw the skeletons from the rides already going up, as they made their way to the stage.

By the time they made their way back to Links car, they were both drenched.Tracy and Link drove to Tracy's house, where Tracy insisted Link stay until the storm at least cleared up. The rain had gotten worse, nearly flooding the streets.

The minute they entered they were attacked by Edna Turnblad, the mother hen.

"Tracy, you get out of those wet things at once. Wilbur, you find some clothes of yours Link can borrow. Honestly, kids these days have no sense," Edna mumbled as she started some hot cocoa in the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

The Pingleton's kitchen was a mass of chaos. Bits of chopped food were strewn about mingling with the various dirty pots and pans. Penny frantically looked at the clock. It was 6:45, and the darn gravy still wouldn't thicken. She grabbed the cornstarch and dumped it, giving it only a few brisk stirs. Meanwhile the kitchen timer dinged. "What did I set that for?" Penny asked herself out loud. Then the doorbell rang. 'He's early', she thought with alarm. She ran to the door, reminding herself to breathe.

She opened the door, and there he stood with a boquet of roses.

"Hi baby," he greeted her with a hug.

"Hi," she said as she kissed him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said. He hoped Penny hadn't gone to some kind of massive effort just to make dinner. She looked really frazzled. Still as beautiful as ever, even with the streak of white powder on her cheek, and her hair slipping out of the ribbon she'd tied it back with. The smoke detector started to beep. In a panic she ran into the kitchen, with Seaweed behind her. She yanked the oven door open with a word that Seaweed knew wasn't every day language for her. She quickly turned off the oven, taking the meat out with oven mitts.

Penny looked at it suspiciouly. That didn't look quite like any roast her mother had made. "Penny, dear is everything okay?" Prudy called as she came downstairs. "Just fine, mom," Penny called. "Ready?" she asked Seaweed.

He nodded, holding her hand. The kitchen door swung open. "Wow dear, I'm sure you've gone to a lot of trouble," Prudy said calmly, looking around the battleground of what had been a neat, orderly kitchen.

"Mom, this is Seaweed," Penny introduced him.

"Why hello Seaweed," Prudy greeted him.

"Good evening Mrs. Pingleton," he said, shaking her hand, and not beliving his eyes. Where was the daggers he had gotten before?

"Why, Penny, are we having mystery meat?" her mom asked, examining the roast.

"It's pork roast," Penny said hesitantly.

"I'll be studying the Bible until dinner," Prudy said pleasantly and left the room. Seaweed was ready to fall over. The old Prudy never would have left them alone in the same room in a million years, never mind that the room was a wrecked kitchen. Seaweed was going to take Penny for a drive after dinner. They needed a long overdue talk.

One thing Penny definately knew how to do was set a table. It was artfully set, complete with folded napkins. Penny was hoping the beautiful setting would help hide the inadequacies of her cooking, as she tried to cut the roast.The outside was black and charred. The inside didn't look much better. After many tried she finally got enough meat for three people on the serving platter. The chopped up carrots and potatoes she had arranged around it were also blackened so much that the potatoes stuck to the pan. She set the roast and carrots on the table and went back to transfer the gravy to a gravy boat. It stuck together in a thick block. She turned on the heat for a few minutes and set it back on the stove hoping to melt it.

The potatoes looked okay. White and fluffy, they looked edible. The rolls she had bought ahead of time, and felt a little bit better that they would be edible.

"It looks good baby," Seaweed told her when everything was finally set out. Penny looked at him dubiously as he gallantly pulled out the chairs for her and Prudy. "What a nice young ma," Prudy commented. Seaweed and Penny caught each others astonished glances.

The food was a complete disaster. Afterward was when Penny learned that the size of a roast does matter when cooking it, and mashed potatoes need to be salted and buttered to have any flavor. At least the company was good. She put her cherry pie into the oven to warm up. She had never made a cherry pie before but this seemed to be flawless. As she and Seaweed resumed conversation with Prudy, there was an explosion from the kitchen. She ran back in to find her cherry pie had exploded all over the oven. Seaweed ran in behind her to see bits of cherry all over the rack. "Didn't you vent the pie baby?" he asked.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Where you poke the holes in the top?"

"I didn't becuase I thought it would look bad to have a hole in the pie," she said, and started crying. "I'm sorry. I wanted to cook dinner really well, so you'd know that I can cook as well as your mom can," Penny gulped out.

Seaweed laughed. "Baby, Ain't no one can cook as good as my momma. You'll practice and learn to cook your own style. Don't worry about it," he laughed as he pulled her into a hug. He couldn't stop laughing, and pretty soon Penny began to laugh too.

After dessert, they went for their drive.

"Alone at last," Penny sighed happily as she snuggled into Seaweed's arms. "We need to talk," they both started at the same time. "You go first," Seaweed offered. "Well, Seaweed, I think we need to change our mind about having a baby. First of all, we'd be having one for all the wrong reasons, and secondly, those reasons don't even exsist anymore."A thunder clap split the sky as though it agreed. They could hear little drops fall on the car

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Seaweed agreed. "I love you baby, but we are way too young to be parents."

"I can't believe how stupid I was thinking that we could have a kid and it would solve all our problems."

"We wanted to be together, that's it," he said rubbing her back.

Rain started to fall harder and harder. "We better get you back home," he said, looking at the road worriedly.

* * *

_next chapter... there will be trink, and lots of it, brought to you in part by my massive cougar crush on Link. I felt I built up such a storyline around Penny, I just couldn't leave it there._


	19. Chapter 19

As Tracy changed into dry clothes, she could hear her mother.

"Oh no, the laundry. It will be ruined," Edna exclaimed. Tracy could hear the commotion as she and Wilbur rushed outside to grab clothes off the line.. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Tracy?"

She pulled him in and quickly shut the door.

"I thought you had to leave that open," he said kissing her.

"My parents are outside," she whispered as she kissed him.

They melded together, kissing while they walked until they fell onto her bed.

"Mmm, I really like kissing you," she whispered in his ear.

"All that laundry, I'll have to redo it," they heard Edna despair.

Tracy quickly jumped up and opened her door a notch, and turned her attention back to Link.

"Kids, your hot chocolate is ready," Edna called.

"No, don't go," Link murmurred as Tracy stood up. She laughed as he pulled her back down onto the bed.

"We're going to get in trouble," she teased as they melted into another kiss.

"I don't care," he claimed as they heard Edna approach.

Tracy jumped off the bed and grabbed her schoolbooks.

"Tracy..." Edna pushed open the door with a disproving look.

"We were just going to study, Ma," Tracy said, flustered, holding up her books.

"Honestly Tracy. Do you think I was born yesterday? You and Link come into the kitchen now," Edna urged shooing them out of Tracy's bedroom.

The two teenagers supressed a giggle as they looked at each other.

As they sat at the kitchen table, chatting with Edna and Wilbur, Tracy sneezed.

"Bless you," Edna said as they went back to their conversation.

"Oh, it's time for the nine o'clock news. Let's watch it," Wilbur urged Edna looking at his watch.

"Go on ma. We can clean up," Tracy promised. She turned on the radio low at first. Then she turned it up higher. She heard that voice before...

"They say it's a man's world.."

Tracy looked at Link. "Oh my... Link, you're on the radio," she squealed in excitement.

He grabbed her in a tight hug.

"I'm on the radio," he exclaimed, looking at it in shock.

"When? How?" she wondered.

"When those scouts were here - after the pageant, remember? They had me record a test track to take back to California with them. I never dreamed..."

"Kids what is all the commotion about..." Edna asked, coming into the kitchen.

Tracy turned up the radio.

"It's just another crooner," Edna waved it away.

"Ma, that crooner is Link," Tracy pointed out.

Edna turned to Link in amazement. "Is that true?"

"Yes ma'am," Link responded modestly

Edna bustled back out of the kitchen to tell Wilbur.

"You're on the radio. The world will love you Link," Tracy enthused.

"I just care about you loving me, Tracy Turnblad," Link said, his eyes locking with hers. "When I go to California, after our senior year, I want you to come with me."

"Of course," she told him. She didn't need to mention that California was where her plans were too. There had to be other stores besides Pinky's that needed people like her as models. Maybe she could act, or have her own show... the possibilities were endless. But somehow all that didn't seem to matter as much as being with Link.

They ran out into the backyard to inhale the fresh rainwashed air. The grass was cool and wet under their bare feet.

"I still can't believe I'm on the radio," he said in amazement. Tracy was fascinated by the transformation. Even when it was just the two of them, there was still a partial facade of the unruffled, completely confident teen idol. His guard was completely down now, and this Link was even better.

They sat on the stairs and watched the stars. Over on the left they could see one trail down to earth, leaving a trail of light behind it.

"Did you make a wish?" Tracy asked.

"I don't need to. I have everything I want. Did you?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," she said. She didn't want to mention her wish had the title of Mrs.Larkin attached to it.

"Tracy, it's all going to happen for us in California. I know it. After our senior year, we'll be so big, the whole world will see us."

"We'll have our own show," Tracy said.

"Record by the dozens," Link threw in.

"We'll film one of those beach movies," Tracy suggested. She fell back against him. The picture they had painted was so huge. She couldn't wait, all of the sudden for the end of their senior year. She stole a glance at the ring that sparkled from her hand. She was his girl, and everything was going to be wonderful.

When Link was changing, Tracy walked back into the kitchen. Her parents were asleep, but the radio was still on. "Today, more of our nation's sons fly off to fight in Vietnam," a reporter was saying. Tracy turned it off, suddenly glad that they were still in high school. She put the mugs in the sink, their porcelin clinking against the silver.

Link appeared again in his dry clothes. "I should probably get going darlin'," Link said reluctantly.

"All right, I'll see you later," she said as she walked him to the door dreamily. They walked to the door, Link kissing her with a passionate intensity before he left. Tracy sneezed again as she shut the door and went into her bedroom.

Edna lay awake in the dark room. There was something weighing heavily on her mind. She reached over and turned on her bedside lamp, and softly opened the drawer of her nightable. She brushed the dust off of a small wooden box and carefully took it out.

Edna had been very thin at one point, and very beautiful. She had been in a beauty pageant in her younger days, "Miss Balitmore Crabs." Softly, she opened the box. On top lay a picture of her as first runner up. The title had gone to a woman, whom when she married, went by the name of Velma Von Tussle. Beneath the picture was a necklace that Edna knew would look beautiful with Tracy's dress. It was actually a family heirloom. Edna hadn't taken it out of it's box since the pageant. Every time she looked at it, she was reminded of how she lost the pageant, but for Tracy, the heirloom could be a reminder of the wonderful time she would have.

"Are you going to tell her?" Wilbur asked, as he rolled over and looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," Edna apologized.

"Honey, it was one moment in your life. I know you were hurt by it, but our little girl is different. She gets it from you."

"I think I'm going to give her the necklace," Edna declared.

"I think that's a swell idea. Now lets go back to sleep," Wilbur suggested he sunggled back down under the covers.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry about the lag in updates. My computer completely broke last night, so my updates may come to a screeching halt for awhile. Hopefully it will be fixed soon. In the meantime, here is another chapter, and I hope that everyone has an amazing Turkey Day tomorrow!!!!!_

_

* * *

_Saturday, Tracy woke up with a raging cold. 

"Honestly I don't know what to do with you. Link gets you sunburned, then gets you sick. I think I should make you wear a suit of armour around him," Edna told Tracy as she handed her a steaming cup of tea.

"Thanks, Ma," Tracy said, sniffling, as she snuggled up on the couch. She wasn't going anywhere today. She watched TV while she drank her tea, and when that got boring she went into her room. On her desk was her homework .

And hanging on a peg on her wall was her dress. She looked at in amazement, finding it hard to believe that she owned such an elegant creation, even better that she'd get to wear it, providing she got over her stupid cold. She greabbed her prom magazine and lay down, combing it doggedly. To her, her magazine was the prom bible. She flipped past the ads, the checklist, she'd read everything a million times. Not only was this prom, this was her first real school dance, and she was determined to make it count.

She had fallen into daydreaming about her and Link at the prom when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tracy called.

"Tracy, I have something I want to show you," Edna said, carrying a small box in her hands.

"What is that Ma?"

Edna first pulled out the picture. Tracy studied it. It was a very old fashioned photo of a very stylish young woman, beaming at the camera. The sash of "First Runner Up - Miss Balitmore Crab" hung across her chest. There was something familiar about the woman... Tracy looked up.

"Ma is that you?" she asked confused.

"Yes hon, it was. I lost to Mrs. Von Tussle."

"Amber's mom?" Tracy steadied herself with her hands so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

"Velcro Velma we called her back then, becuase.. well, never mind. If it hadn't been for her, I would have won that title," Edna said.

"Ohh. but Ma. All Velma has is her title. Look at what you have. You're sucessful."

"Oh, Tracy, all I do is other peoples laundry," Edna insisted.

"But Ma, you're happy. And you have daddy."

A smile formed at the corners of her mouth. She and Wilbur were very lucky to have each other. "Ohh Tracy, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to give you this."

Carefully Edna lifted the necklace out of the box. It was a gold chain with a red jewel, set in more gold in the center. "It's a real ruby, and it's been in our family for five generations," Edna proudly told her. "Your great grandmother gave it to grandma on her wedding day, and my mom gave it to me on the day of the pageant. I thought you would like to wear it to the prom."

Tracy gave Edna a hug. It was a gorgeous necklace. "Oh, Ma. It's beautiful," she said, trying it on in front of her vanity mirror. She suddenly didn't know how in the world she was going to be able to wait.

Later that afternoon, Edna went to the grocery store. As she pushed her cart through the aisles, she thought about her earlier converstation with her daughter. Edna was a sucess with her family. She was delighted with Tracy, and she really couldn't find a better husband then Wilbur, but the laundry had not been the same dream she had once upon a time. Folding clothes had lost it's charm a long time ago. She was deep in thought as she looked at the tomatoes.

"Well Mrs. Turnblad, how are you today?" she heard someone greet her.

"Oh, Miss Maybelle, how are you?"

"Whew, tired as the day is long. They have me pulling double duty as host and putting together the dances for the show. I can't wait until they hire someone else."

"They're hiring?" Edna asked.

"They're pulling in someone to take over the dances so I can get back to just doing the host stuff. That will be a glorious day."

"I'm just getting some things for Tracy. That boy of hers had her out in the rain last night, and now she has a cold," Edna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry that Tracy isn't feeling well. I hope she's better in time for the show. Edna.." Maybelle stopped. She wasn't sure. This could work.. possibly. Remembering what she had seen at "Miss Hairspray."

"What is it, Miss Maybelle?" Edna asked.

"How are you at dancing?" she asked.

"I was pretty good back in my day," Edna said modestly, suddenly focusing on tomatoes as if they were the most important things in the world.

"Tracy says she learned how to dance from you."

"That, and the show."

"Edna, what would you say to being a guest choreographer?"

"Me? A choreographer?" Edna's heart started to pound. She looked up. Maybelle was serious. In front of all those people on TV? On a regular basis? She didn't know if she was as brave as Tracy to do that.

"You wouldn't be on TV," Maybelle explained. "You'd be behind the scenes, putting together the numbers. You put them together and the kids pull them off in front of the camera. What do you say?"

A guest choreographer? "Sure, I guess I could give it a try," Edna agreed trying to contain her delight.

"A choreographer? Ma, that's great," Tracy enthused, when Edna told her. Edna would never guess that Tracy wasn't completely pleased. While Tracy was excited that her mom was taking some risks, and getting out there, did she have to do it on the show? Tracy had built up her reputation on her own. Everyone on the set now, knew that she was where she was becuase of her talent. She didn't want to sink to the position Amber had been in as Velma's daughter.

"It's only as a guest," Edna told her. Tracy smiled. This would be good for her mom. She could shove her personal feelings aside for a week.


	21. Chapter 21

_Wheeheeeheee, my computer is back and running... writingtiger will now return you back to your regularly scheduled reading_

* * *

Througout the weekend, Tracy battled the ferocious cold. She was able to go to school on Monday, her nose was notciably red from being stuffed. Her eyes showed signs of being watery all weekend. That Monday morning she overslept, and had exactly ten minutes to get ready before the bus arrived. She ran down the street, and made it just time.

As soon as she got off the bus, Jan Thomas, the editor in cheif of the paper, ran to her. "Tracy, I need to get an interview with you. Is now a good time.? I have to get all of the canidates today becuase the paper goes to bed tonight."

"Goes to bed?" she asked confused. Going to bed was sounding like a good idea to her right then.

"Paper talk for setting it up," Jan clarified. "Can we sit down over here?" she motioned toward a bench.

"Sure," Tracy aggreed as she sniffled. She had taken some cold medicine in the frantic ten minues she had had, and it was making her really tired.

Jan asked her the questions she had been expecting, then one Tracy hadn't expected. "What are your feelings about going against Penny, your best friend?"

"She should win," Tracy yawned. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired right now."

"Perfectly all right. We're going to get pictures of the canidates at lunch time in front of the fountain, okay?" Jan asked.

"I'll be there," Tracy promised.

It wasn't until the period before lunch, Tracy realized what shehad agreed to. Her sunburn was chapping off, her nose looked horrible, She was dressed in clothes she had literally picked up off the floor that morning. The bell rang for lunch. Tracy was looking through the hallways for a good hiding place when she ran into Penny.

"There you are. Prom pictures are this way," Penny grabbed her hand toward the front doors.

"I don't want to get my picture taken. I look rotten," Tracy groaned, trying to go the oppisite direction.

"Tracy, you look fine," Penny reassured her.

"Penny, if you are my friend, you will let me go hide right now," Tracy declared as they reached the doors.

"There they are," she head Jan chirp.

Tracy reluctantly posed with the rest of the girls, faking a smile. Her only genuine smile the whole time was when the queens got to pose with the kings. Link could always make her feel better. She was still so tired that Link drove her home, missing fourth period again.

"You are going to get in so much trouble," Tracy said.

"You're worth it doll," he said as he parked his car and grabbed her bag. He helped Tracy up the stairs.

"What happened?" Wilbur asked as he ran out of the shop.

"Tracy's really sleepy, so I brought her home," Link explained as he helped her inside. Tracy didn't even make it to her room, instead flopping on the couch. She was out in an instant. Wilbur went into the kitchen, and emerged with the bottle Tracy had left on the counter that morning. "These would be enough to make anyone tired," Wilbur chuckled. Tracy had taken sleeping pills instead of the cold medicine.

Wilbur let Tracy sleep until it was time for her to be up for the show. He didn't want her to be mad if she missed it. She was still acting sleepy, but seemed much more alert then she had when Link brought her home. He drove her down to the station. Edna was already there. Even though she was temporary, Maybelle seemed keen that Edna be at the production meetings and get a taste of what it was like to be permanent on the show.

"Link, have you seen Tracy?" Edna asked, scanning the crowd of council members. Tracy's mirror looked untouched. "I'm here, Ma," she heard someone call behind her.

"Tracy, where have you been?" Edna asked.

"Home. I'll explain later," Tracy insisted as she grabbed a can of Ultra Clutch.

"How come you came from home instead of school?" Edna persisted.

"Ma, it's a long story," Tracy brushed it off as she dabbed on some eyeliner.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Edna worried.

Tracy stopped, and placed a hand on her mother's arm. "Quit acting like my mother," she said with a smile, and ran onto the stage.

Edna watched the monitors backstage like a hawk. Tracy missed a step here and there.Tracy never did that. Despite what Tracy said, Edna was always her mother first, and those missed steps concerned her.She knew Tracy hadn't been feeling well. Could Tracy be getting worse? Edna fretted as she waited in the wings for the show to end.

The minute the show was off the air, Edna rushed to her daughter. "Tracy, you haven't been dancing like you normally do. What's the matter? Should we take you to the doctor?" Edna wondered.

"Ma, I'm fine. I just took some sleeping pills."

"What?"

"I thought they were cold medicine. I'm a little tired, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much," Tracy insisted.

"Edna, it's your time. Good luck," Maybelle said, patting her on the back.

By the end of practice, Tracy wished her mother would treat her a little more like her daughter. Edna had been demanding enough to give Velma VonTussle a run for her money.

"Tracy, can I talk to you for a little bit?" Maybelle asked after practice.

"Sure," Tracy said following her to her office.

"Tracy, I haven't had a chance to ask you. How do you feel about your mom being on the show?"

"First she's treating me like her daughter, then you saw how harsh she was on me at practice. I'm not sure I like this," Tracy said as Maybelle started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Tracy," Maybelle said calming down. "Mothers will always be mothers first. Your mom was harsh on you today becuase you're one of the best. In case you didn't notice she was that way with all the other council kids too, at least the ones with talent. I hate to say it, but you guys were getting kind of sloppy under my watch. Corny and I were pretty impressed."

"How long are you going to have her on the show?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know yet. So is having her here something you're okay with?"

"Yes," Tracy said. Maybelle did have some good points.


	22. Chapter 22

Tracy was sure her heart would stop. Link looked too good in his tux.They whirled around the ballroom, just the two of them across empty granduer. Just like in the movies... They whirled out onto a moonlit terrace. The moon was full, and stars dotted the sky like diamonds. Beautiful flowers lent their perfume to the air. They were too wrapped in each other to even notice the majestic view of shadows and sillouettes.

"This has been the best night of my life," she told Link.

"It's been the best night of my life," he replied. "You are so beautiful Tracy, so full of life, so loving. How did I get so lucky?" he asked, locking eyes with her.

Tracy thought she would stop breathing. His eyes told her it wasn't just lip service, the teen idol facade had tumbled once again. He had taken her to a place where there was only love, and sincerity.

"I think I'm the lucky one," she said as he drew her into a tight embrace.He kissed her, soft and passionate. Her foot popped up behind her, before the kiss intensified and he held her in a dip. As they broke off the kiss and straightened up, a unicorn landed on the terrace. It's golden horn gleamed. Its white coat shone as a beacon in the moonlight.

"Hop on," the unicorn instructed. Link helped Tracy on the horse before boarding himself. They rode over the ocean, over the hustle of Manhattan, leaping over the glittering spectacle of Las Vegas, flying right over Los Angeles. The panorama below them was a sea of lights and palm trees. ending at the expanse of Pacific Ocean. The horse turned back toward the valley, landing on the Hollywood sign. Link and Tracy disembarked, balancing on the "H".

"This is where we'll be," Link said.

"I like the sound of that," Tracy said.

"The we'll part?" Link guessed.

"Yeah."

Link brushed a raven tendril back from her forehead and kissed her again. As they kissed, the "H" below them started to shake.

"Aaaahhhhh, it's an earthquake," Tracy yelled, struggling to hang on to the H, and Link. She opened her eyes, suddenly sitting straight up. Edna was looking at her oddly. "Tracy, it's time for dinner," Edna said.

"Oh," Tracy said, as she got her bearings. The smell of her mother's chicken cassarole wafted into the front room. She had fallen asleep on the couch, her geography homework spread out in front of her. "California is known for it's earthquakes," a sentance read.She smiled at that as she closed her books.

"So how did it go at the station today?" Wilbur asked Edna as Tracy entered the kitchen.

"Well, Tracy didn't have such a good day, but I think it went pretty well," Edna smiled as she sat down.

"Mom, when we're at the studio, can you please not treat me like I'm your daughter? Treat me like one of the other council members please," Tracy begged.

"Tracy, I'm your mother."

"I know, and when we're anywhere but the studio that's fine, but I don't want people to think I'm on the show just becuase you work there."

"But Tracy, that's not true. You worked on the show long before me, and I'm only temporary."

'Sure,' Tracy thought silently. She was afraid that her mother just wasn't getting it.

After dinner she got back to her homework. More about California. For once she actually found it interesting. She heard the door to her parents room shut, and looked at the clock. She would study for fifteen more minutes then go to bed. That is until she head a pebble hit her window. She hurriedly opened her window to find Link there. "Link, why didn't you call me?" she whispered loudly.

"I had to get out for awhile," he hissed loud enough for her to hear.

Tracy put a finger to her lips and snuck out the door. She met Link in his car.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The look on his face and the odd hour were red flags.

"I had a fight with my old man. He thinks we're getting too serious too soon. He thinks you're a bad influence on me."

"What is this? National Hate Tracy month?" she asked. It was one thing to have a friend's mom hate you. With a potential father in law it was entirely different.

"No. He thinks that I should break up with you."

Her mind stopped for a moment. So soon, so suddenly, her world seemed to crash.

"Are you going to break up with me?" she asked tearfully.

"Oh, no, no. Tracy I wouldn't give you up for anything," he promised her as he took her in his arms. "I think my dad was drinking a little too much again. I love you. I needed to talk to someone, and I ended up here without even realizing it. You're my Northern Star," he promsed.

"Northern Star?" she sniffed. "What's that?"

"It's something I learned in Boy Scouts," he said as they sat in the car. "If you ever get lost, you find the North Star. The North Star never changes it's location so it will always point you to the North and help you find your way back. You know my dad wants me to go to college? He doesn't think I'll make it out there."

"But you will," Tracy assured him without even thinking about it.

"That's what I mean," he said as he pulled her closer to him. "You belive in me. You support me in my dreams. You help me find my true north."

"Link Larkin, you are too much," she said as she pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss.

"You're my heartbeat," she told him.

"Your what?" he asked.

"My heartbeat. When you kiss me like this," she demonstrated, " I get this fluttery feeling right here," she put his hand to her chest. "And when I saw you in your tux in a dream last night, I thought I was going to have a heart attack," she whispered in his ear, climbing onto his lap, "and when we're like this," she whispered straddling him, "my heart can't get enough of you." They fell into a lip lock that was more passionate then anything either of them had experienced before.

Link was amazed at how quick Tracy could turn his mood around. In just a few minutes, she had grabbed him from hell, and brought him to heaven. He hugged her tight, not trusting himself to do anything else.

In the house, a light snapped on in the front room. "Uh oh, your parents are up," Link said.

"Hurry, drive away," Tracy urged.

Link switched his car into idle and quietly sped down the street until they reached a park. They walked toward the swing set, where Tracy immediately started to push off. "You know when I was little," she said, " I always wanted to run away here when I got upset or mad. Becuase when you're on a swing, you can push so high, that nothing can get to you. You can go so high that you don't even touch the ground," she said pushing harder. He pushed off, swinging to match her height.


	23. Chapter 23

Tracy quietly snuck back into her room. Her clock told her it was almost midnight. As she got ready for bed, she looked at the calendar. When she woke up, prom would be just five days away. She settled into bed, and looked at the moonlight through her window, thinking back to the conversation she and Link had about their parents. She told him everything about how she was scared of ending up in her mother's shadow, seen as some sort of mini Edna, like Amber had been a mini Velma. 

Link told her more about his dad. The one thing he knew was that his dad enjoyed a good drink, but it seemed like he had been drinking more then he used to. Usually his dad could just hold his liquor, then there were nights like tonight... It made Tracy feel good to know that Link would turn to her.

The next day at school, the paper was out. Penny eagerly grabbed a copy.

"Penny, if you are my friend at all, you will keep that thing away from me, and burn every other copy in the school," Tracy groaned.

"Tracy, it's not that bad," Penny assured her.

"You have to say that becuase you're my friend," Tracy accused her as they stopped at Penny's locker.

"No, I wanted you to look bad so everyone would vote for me," Penny said.

Tracy paused, gawking at what her friend had just said before realizing she was kidding.

"You don't look bad at all. See," Penny forcefully thrust the paper at Tracy. Penny was right. Tracy looked normal. Normal was good.

"Can't you even give me a little hint?" Tracy cooed at Link, as he focused on his reflection in his makeup mirror. She was dying to know what to expect.

"Here," he said, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"That's not a hint," she protested.

"Your mom is watching," he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. Sure enough Edna was splitting her attention between them and the discussion she was having with Miss Maybelle over something on a clipboard.

"Hi Mom," Tracy greeted her mother with a wave, then walked over to her own makeup table. To her suprise, Edna wasn't hovering over her, Tracy had fully expected it again after the conversation at last night's dinner table. Behind her in the mirror, she could see Maybelle take her place behind the podium.

"Places, five minutes to airtime," she heard Edna call. Tracy looked at her mother confused. What was Edna doing handling the places call. That was Maybelle's job. Tracy had a suspicious feeling her mother was about to be more then just temporary on the show. She had to do a good job today, Tracy told herself. She never wanted people to think she was on the show just becuase her mother worked on it. Unlike Amber, she had talent.

Amber studied herself carefully in the mirror, her ice blue eyes a critical calculation of what she saw before her. Perfect makeup, hair - just a touch of Ultra Clutch,and there... perfect. She had been much more critical since she crashed into Corny. She knew that Corny couldn't return her feelings. From what her mother had always told her, Corny could lose his job if he laid a hand on any of the councilettes.But that charge he gave her was far more powerful then anything Link could have thought of.

"Places," Amber heard Mrs. Turnblad call. Had she landed Velma's job? That would be the ultimate irony, Amber thought with a smirk. She had been grateful she was allowed to keep her place on the show, after it was determined she had nothing to do with the vote fiasco. Since then Velma had been turning more to her two favorite past times, drinking and men. Amber, in the meantime, had tried to spend as little time home as possible. She flounced off to her place onstage, and felt someones eyes on her. She looked over and her eyes locked with Corny's. She caught a fleeting something in his eyes. Was it possible that her crush wasn't as unreturned as she thought it was? The idea was insane

From her mother's knee, she had been taught that everyone had an underlying motivation. It had been true with the parade of men that had marched through her mother's bedroom, and true with the girls from school that pretended to be Amber's friend for their own gain, whether it was more time on the show, or popularity. Everyone had an agenda. Even Link has dated her, partly, because her mother was so good for his career.

But Corny couldn't have a good reason for liking her. She couldn't get him advanced on the show, in fact she could get him fired. It couldn't be that he was lonley and she was attractive. He had women throw themselves at him all the time. Why would he want her? The rumours about her as an ice princess were true.The thought that he could like her for just who she was was a little much. In fact why should he see her as anything but a spoiled brat, but that look in his eyes...

Corny mentally shook himself. Lately, he had seen Amber had more to her then being a spoiled brat. Ever since Velma's grand and publicized exit from the show, he had seen a staggering shift in her personality. And yes, Amber was beautiful.She was also sixteen, and furthermore on the council. Corny had to steer clear of her. The rumors would start to fly, he was sure, if he didn't keep his guard up.

As Amber danced her way through the routines, she thought that maybe she should tell him. She would be in front of her mirror, adjusting her makeup or something. Corny would come up behind her, sweeping a loose blonde tendril off her shoulder. She would turn around. He would tell her he wanted to talk to her about somehing to do with the show. She would ask if it was her dancing. "No," he would say, then he would spill his guts. He's been crazy about her for a long time now. He can't show it when they're at the studio or around other people, but he wants to be with her. Then he kisses her, it always ended there. Amber thought maybe it could work. It could be their secret. No, she could get him fired. He didn't deserve that. But then again, how could they fire Corny from the show? Amber decided against it. For now, it would remain her secret.


	24. Chapter 24

Corny walked into his office, grabbing his black book. He leafed through it... Sabrina was a sweet girl, why had he lost touch with her... oh yes... Margot. He grinned at the thought of that redhead. There was Jill, the blonde secratary at the front desk... he had to rule that one out. There was only one blonde he wanted and he had to get his mind off her. His eyes stopped at Vivian. He thought of her raven hair set off by alabaster skin and blazing green eyes... not to mention that southern belle charm of hers. He saw her at the bookstore one rainy night, and struck up a conversation with her near the magazine rack. He quickly dialed the number. "Hi, is Vivian there? Hi Vivian.. This is Corny. Yeah, from the bookstore. Listen I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tonight, would you be interested in dinner with me? You would..." 

Amber's spine stiffened as she heard a whisper and a giggle behind her. She would bet money they were talking about her. When her mother had been fired, so had Amber's protection. She moved through the routines, trying her best to get better. She was determined to prove she was on the show becuase she could do it. Not becuase of strings her mother pulled.

At the end of rehearsals that day, she stopped by her makeup mirror. An eyelash has fallen into her eye and it was bugging her. Corny came up behind her. She whirled around before he could touch her hair, her eye completely forgotten.

"Amber?"

"Hi."

"Hi, um listen can I talk to you?"

"What about?" 'Please spill,' her heart pleaded.

"You know that trio number you, Shelly and Louanne have been working on? Can you perform it tomorrow?"

"Sure, we'll be ready," Amber said smiling brightly, trying to hide her disappointment.

"So are you getting all excited for the prom?" Corny asked.

"A little bit," she smiled. She had a date and a dress, supposing that was all she needed. She was going with a guy who she thought was kind of cute, but nothing compared to Corny.

"I'll see you there. They have me being the DJ for the evening."

Amber subtly tried to grab her table to keep from falling. "You're kidding? That's great." Prom suddenly took on a whole new meaning as she realized she would have to get a facial, manicure, pedicure, and why had she not started working out to lose ten pounds yet? She hadn't felt compelled to look good for her date, other than the obligatory makeup and hair to go with her dress , but Corny was a whole different story.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," she said brightly.

"Corny," someone called. They turned to see a woman with stunning, almost catlike, green eyes walking toward them.

"Vivian, how are you doll?" Corny greeted her with a hug.

"Better now that I'm here," Vivan chirped, looking at him adoringly.

Amber's heart dropped. There was no way on earth she could compete with Scarlett O'Hara's look alike. Who had she been trying to fool "Have a good night Corny," Amber mumbled and walked away.

She put the top down on her brand new cherry red Mustang, bought with the trust fund money that had been legally protected from Velma and set aside for when Amber turned 16. As she drove, her competitive drive caught up with her. Why in the world was she being such a coward? Just becuase Corny knew she liked him didn't mean he had to act on it. Besides it was ridiculous to think that she truly couldn't compete with little miss starlet wannabe.

She cared about him, That was why she wasn't telling him. For the first time in her life, she was learning about love in a way Velma had never taught her. The feeling of caring about someone and making decisions becuase you care about them, not because of what would be in your own best interests. She would back off for now. A glint entered her eyes, yes she could back off, but that couldn't mean she couldn't make herself as gorgoeous as all get out in the meantime. She swerved her car, screeching into the lot of her mother's facialist. Amber would need one as soon as possible. Hopefully she wasn't booked with all the other prom goers yet.

"I had a great time tonight," Vivian told him as he walked her to her apartment.

"I had a swell time too," he told her. They had had a great night. The chemistry wasn't there to make anything long term but she was fun to be with.

She kissed him as they stood at the door. He was suprised. No girl had ever kissed him before without him making the first move. Vivian was an amazing kisser, and as he closed his eyes, it was easy for him to just get lost in the moment, feeling something else. When he opened his eyes, for a moment he saw ice blue instead of emerald green. "Have a good night," he told her, giving her a hug and walking away.

He drove to the Von Tussles, and parked his car across the street. His watch read ten, and the lights were all on inside. It certainly wasn't too late. After fifteen minutes, he couldn't bring himself to get out of the car, and go to the front door. Amber had no reason in the world to be interested in him. He pictured a flat out rejection, or what if Velma answered the door? Awkward. He just drove away.

Amber looked out her window. She thought she saw Corny's car parked outside her house. She hurriedly touched up her hair, and positioned herself on her bed. She could see just enough outside without looking like a puppy in the store window begging for a home. Then the car drove away. She sighed, thinking how ridiculous it was. She could get Corny fired. He could never entertain a relationship with her. Besides it was so black out there, that car really could have been anybodys.


	25. Chapter 25

Wednesday at lunch, Link, Tracy, Penny and Seaweed, all went to a drive in. It was impossible to ignore all the reminders that tomorrow was the voting, and they needed to get away from school. The tension was plapable as they piled into Seaweed's car.

"So... nice weather.." Tracy said in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, it's sunny out there," Penny commented.

"Very warm," Link added.

"Get out of the way," Seaweed yelped as a jogger darted out unexpectedly in front of him. He hit the brakes. A golden retriever crossed the street behind the jogger as soon as Seaweed stopped.

"The dog is smarter then the human," Link cracked.

Seaweed pulled into a spot, and a carhop came to take their order. As they waited for their food, the uncomfortable quiet broke out again. Finally it was Seaweed who broke the strain.

'This is ridiculous," he finally stated."We all should vote for ourselves and our girls," Seaweed said.

"I'm with you man," Link agreed.

"I don't want to vote against Tracy," Penny protested.

"I don't want to vote against you," Tracy protested to Penny.

"Hold up. You girls are not going to make the final decision," Seaweed pointed out. "Everybody in school is going to be voting. So ya'll vote for yourselves and your men, and take the strain off. You both want it so no matter what you ladies do, your vote is going to cancel the other out. And it's not going to matter who won once the dance is over. So just vote for yourselves. That's what Cracker and I are doing."

"That's right," Link agreed as he gave Seaweed five over the seats.

"All right, we'll do it," Tracy declared. She kept silent about the fact that she was still voting for Penny.

Tracy couldn't help but get into a giddy mood as she and Link arrived at the studio on Wednesday. Tomorrow was Thursday, the next day was Friday, and then Saturday would finally be prom!!! She was so excited, she completely forgot to notice her mother was there. The energy level was higher then usual with all the pre prom excitement permeating the air. Everyone was acting sillier, giddier, and more sociable then before.

"So whaddya think of Corny and Amber?" Louann giggled to Tracy as she sprayed a cloud of Ultra Clutch on her hair.

Tracy looked over to where Corny and Amber were talking. Everyone at WYZT had been noticing the chemistry. Tracy was just relived that it her and Link's problems with Amber were over. "They make a cute couple, don't they?" Tracy asked Louann.

Louann skipped over to Amber and Corny, teasingly waving her sheet music. "You like this music, but you think it's too young," she told Corny, then she turned to Amber. "You like this music, but you think it's too old. It's a metaphor" she told them cheerily and skipped back to her makeup mirror.

Those who saw the exchange laughed, trying to hold it in. Those who had been on the show longer swore it was the first time anyone had ever seen Amber Von Tussle blush.

"Remember," Maybelle told Edna before Maybelle went on camera, "Don't go for control today. Any dance you can get them to practice is going to be a victory." Edna nodded nervously.

Seaweed smoothed back his hair, and twirled around, tossing his comb in the air, and catching it with an expert grip.

"How are we set?" Link asked him secretivly trying to look like he was now adjusting his hair in Seaweeds' mirror.

"Got the good stuff flowing," Seaweed told him, keeping his voice low.

"We cool with him?" Link asked.

"Cool as ice," Seaweed assured him. "He promised best." And he better deliver... Seaweed thought, looking over at Jamal.

Penny watched the show that day from her living room, practicing as she and Tracy used to do before Tracy landed her spot on the show. Then when the show was over, she quietly changed into her dance clothes, throwing on a dress over it. "I'm going to the library, mom. I'll be back in time for dinner," she called, and walked out.

The routine had been the same for about a week now. She took her backpack with her, under the guise of going to the library, and it wasn't a complete lie. She would cut through there on her way home from the building next to it. Right after she was done with her dancing lessons. She enrolled in dance classes at Madge's School of Art. She wasn't a bad dancer, but she was concerned about looking bad next to everyone on the show who practiced who knew how many hours every day.

Sure Seaweed taught her his moves at platter parties, but she could guarantee that he didn't want to spend all of prom night teaching her the newest steps. Penny had bartered lessons for cleaning the studio on Saturdays and Sundays. Her hand clapped to her mouth. How was she going to handle this Saturday? She would just have to get up extra early, she determined.

Thinking of Saturday, reminded her of tomorrow. Tommorow would be the voting for prom royalty. Tracy would get it, Penny knew that for certain. Tracy was too well liked, and dating Link made her a double threat. Penny would vote for Tracy, despite the pact she had made earlier, becuase she wanted Tracy to win. Yet there was a small glimmer of hope that maybe it would be her wearing the tiara on Saturday night. It wasn't a glimmer that she dare let grow, but it was nice to keep and hold it while it lasted.


	26. Chapter 26

"Good job, honey," Tracy told Link after practice, giving him a great big hug. "Did you want to study tonight?" she asked, hoping he would say yes. 

"Um, I'd love to doll, but I can't. I'll see you later," he told her distractedly, giving her a kiss and running off.

Tracy stood there looking after him. What had she done wrong?

"Tracy, are you coming with?" Edna asked.

"Coming, Ma," Tracy dejectedly followed her mother out of the studio.

Link had wanted to say yes to Tracy's offer, but he couldn't. The reason his dad wanted him to stop spending so much time with Tracy was because of the letter that had arrived from school a week earlier. Link had never particulary cared about school, especially when it came to math. When he had dated Amber, he hadn't wanted to spend as much time with her so he had paid more attention to his homework almost by default.

Now with Tracy, his math grade, which had never been great, had slipped. It placed him in jeopardy, not only with his dad, but with the show as well. Council members had to have at least a B- average to stay on the show. His math grade was about to slip to an F which would place him at a C+ which would mean he would be off the show. Everything for him was riding on his math test on Friday.

Luckily for Link, Corny was a math whiz. When he had heard about Link's problem, he had offered to work with Link after the show each night, which was why Link was headed to his house right now. He waited in front of Corny's house, feeling incredibly self concious. He was a local teen idol. He was supposed to be flawless, perfect, and above needing help from anyone.

After they were done with math, Link took Corny to Al's Pizzaria, as a way to thank Corny for helping him.

"I really appreciate all you've done for me," Link told him sincerely as they sat waiting for their food.

"Not a problem, I'm glad to do it."

"I'm still nervous about the test on Friday."

"Don't be. I think you're really getting it."

"Really?" Link asked.

"Sure. So are you looking forward to prom on Saturday?" Corny asked, wanting to change the subject. He knew talking about Friday would only increase Link's anxiety.

"Yeah, I'm taking Tracy."

"You're going in a group, I hope?"

"Yes. Practically the whole council is going together, except for Amber."

"Great, I'll get to see you all there. They have me being the DJ."

"So I hear. It will be fun. That will be fun, but to be honest with you, I'll be relieved when all the royalty stuff is over with."

"Why is that?"

Link filled him in on the battle Penny and Tracy were waging to not outdo the other. "It's all so ridiculous," he sighed.

"Amber didn't get royalty?" Corny asked, genuinely suprised.

"No, why?"

"I just thought a girl like Amber would be more popular at school," Corny said absentmindedly playing with a straw.

"Corny, you really like Amber, don't you?" Link asked.

"She's changed since "Miss Hairspray".

"Go for it, man."

Corny smiled at how naive his young friend was. "Link, she's sixteen. I'm twenty three. Velma would have me locked up and throw away the key. Plus she's on the show. I don't date council members."

"Too bad, because I've seen her check you out," Link remarked as the waiter brought their pizza.

"Well, there's other fish in the sea," Corny reasoned. He didn't have to mention that every woman he looked at lately he seemed to compare to Amber.

Amber was drenched. The early summer sky had given way to a torrent of rain, her hairspray dissolving into a stinging current running droplets into her eyes. She pushed her waterlogged bangs back and tried again to figure out how the stupid jack worked. For the first time in her life, she wasn't able to use charm, becuase there were no men around. "Useless," she muttered, referring to men. 'A true gentleman would not let a lady stay out in the pouring rain struggling to change her tire', she thought. Another car passed by her, sending a spray of rain water on her. She stood up, wondering if she should just wait inside the car for the rain to let up. The nearest gas station was a mile away, as was her house. She didn't particularly care to wander into any of the nearby shops for help in her drenched state. She might have to though.

A car pulled up behind her, it's brights shining beams into her eyes. She shielded her face as she stood up.

"Corny?" she squeaked. Part of her gave into relief. Corny would help her, she knew. The other part of her groaned that she had to be looking such a mess right now.

"Get in the car," he directed, and swiftly took the old tire off it's hinges. Then he knocked on her window. She rolled it down, scrunching the tiny streams of water that coursed down the pane.

"Do you have another tire? Your spare is flat."

She looked at him blankly. "It's flat?" she echoed in disbelief.

"As a pancake. Get in Link's car, we'll take you home, and you can come back for this one in the morning." Amber threw her head against the seat in frustration. She did not want to get into Link's car - with Link, - AND Corny. She would rather have a root canal then be trapped in such tight quarters with the man haunting her thoughts, and the boy that used to be hers. She looked at the situation again. She didn't have a choice.

Once in Link's car, she started to shiver. "Here," Link threw her a blanket he kept in the backseat.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, wrapping up in it's warmth.

Link was uneasy as he drove a path that is got back to Tracy? He vowed to call her as soon as he got home to explain the whole thing. He loved Tracy now. Amber was his past. If only Corny would man up.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'll walk you to the door," Corny volunteered as Link stopped in front of the Von Tussles. 

"Thanks Corny," Amber said as he opened the door for her.

Link couldn't help but notice they were holding hands as they made thier way up to the front porch. They stood there, talking for a moment. Corny pulled her into a hug. At that moment the front door flew open. Velma Von Tussle stepped out. Link could tell from the expression on her face, that she was breathing fire as she lunged at Corny grabbing him by the lapels.

Link jumped out of the car, running to the porch. The air was singed with Velmas flavor of the evening. "He didn't do anything," Link asserted, jumping between Velma and Corny.

"You? I should've known you were behind this," Velma lunged at Link drunkenly.

"Mother stop," Amber cried, despereately tugging at Velma's arms.

"She was caught in the rain. We stopped to help her," Corny told Velma.

"Yeah, I'll bet you were helping her," she spat as she punched him in the nose. Velma's hit was not strong enough to seriously hurt him, but it did take him enough by suprise that he fell off the porch.

"Go home now," Velma ordered Link as she flounced back inside.

"I'm so sorry," Amber cried, humiliated at what her mother had done.

"Shhh, it's okay," Link pulled her in, comforting her with a hug. "You're not your mom," he assured her.

A car drove by, slowing down as it went past the VonTussles. Shelly first saw the license plate. There was only one plate in town that read "LLARKIN". She looked in horror at the door where she saw Link and Amber embracing. She sped off to her house. What could Tracy be thinking?

Tracy was worried about the way Link had brushed her off that day. It wasn't like him at all. Something was up, and she was trying to push aside a suspicion of who he could be up to something with. She trusted Link, with all her heart, but she didn't trust the girls that threw themselves at him, nor did she trust Amber a hundred percent. She heard the phone ring, and ran to it. Maybe it was him.

"Is Tracy there?"

"This is her," Tracy answered curiously. The voice sounded familiar, but not someone that called her everyday.

"Tracy, it's Shelly, are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I know that you and Link were going to the prom and everything. I just thought I'd call you and see if you were allright."

"Shelly, what's going on?"

Tracy heard a silence on the other line. What she couldn't see was that Shelly was furious with Link. It was one thing for him to get back together with Amber, but for him to do it behind Tracy's back was different.

"Tracy, Link is a snake," Shelly warned her.

"What are you talking about?" Tracy demanded.

"I drove by Amber's house tonight on my way home from the library, and I saw him and Amber hugging on her doorstep."

"That can't be right," Tracy stated.

"Tracy, it was his car. I checked," Shelly said. "I'm so sorry."

"Shelly, thanks for calling me," Tracy said, and hung up the phone.

Tracy was suddenly numb. She hoped Link would call her but the phone stayed silent.

'I've got to get to Tracy,' Link thought. He knew how quickly rumours could spread, especially if the rumour involved Corny being decked by Mrs. Von Tussle. After they had made sure Amber was okay, Link took Corny back to Corny's house.

"Tilt your nose back, and lie down," Link instructed leading Corny to his couch.

"Mrs. Von Tussle can really pack a whallop," Corny said as he held the cloth to his nose which had been bleeding since they left.

"Do you keep bandaids around here?" Link asked.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen cabinet."

While Link was in the kitchen, he borrowed Corny's phone to call Tracy. The line was busy. He crossed his fingers as he grabbed the box of bandaids. As long as he could get to Tracy first, it would be okay

Link helped Corny with bandaging his other cuts. Corny's elbow had gotten a terrific scrape when he fell.

It was midnight by the time Link felt comfortable enought that Corny would be okay, and got home. He debated calling Tracy again, but decided against it. Mr & Mrs. Turnblad would not be happy with him at this hour. He went to bed. "I'll tell Tracy in the morning," he said before going to sleep.

Tracy's plan was very simple. She was going to avoid Link today. She needed some time to think about what to do. Shelly was not a gossip, that much was true. Tracy trusted that Shelly gave her only the truth, although Tracy wished she had got it from her boyfriend instead. Tracy left for school earlier than usual, taking the city bus instead of the regular school bus. She went around the back way into the school, hiding in the library, trying to study, until it was time for their first period.

Link frantically searched the entire school. The gossip mill was starting to fly, just as he had feared.

"Have you seen Tracy?" Link asked Penny the minute he saw her.

"I thought she was with you," Penny said.

"I've got to find Tracy now," Link worried before taking off trying another corridor. He tried every place he could think of that Tracy would be, never before realizing how big his school really was. The five minute bell rang. Link rushed to history, hoping she would be there. Her seat was empty. Link reluctantly sat down. Tracy would be here. She had to be. It was an agonizing five minutes before the final bell rang. What if someone else got to her first? At the two minute mark, he got up and walked out of the classroom looking up and down the hallways. Where was she? If she wasn't here today, he could be sure he would get to her first, that could be a blessing. He sat down again, watching the clock tick away the minutes.

The final bell rang. There was still no sign of Tracy.

Tracy slowly trudged down the hallway. The tardy bell hadn't rung yet. She was still in good shape as she stepped into history. Tracy walked in and sat down, her head held high, and no eye contact with Link.

Link scrawled a sentance on a piece of paper, crumbled it up and tossed it onto her desk, when the teacher had his back turned.

Tracy smoothed it out. "What's wrong?"

Tracy scrawled "Amber" across the page and tossed it back.

"Can we talk after class?" Link wrote and tossed it back.

Tracy passed the paper back without even bothering to reply.

Tracy found as her morning classed passed, it was nearly impossible to avoid Link. She wondered if she had been too harsh, not giving him the benefit of a doubt. She decided she would talk to him at lunch.

When the bell rang, she looked around for Link. Instead she headed to the voting polls set up in the main hall. She checked the boxes for Penny and Seaweed and dropped it in

Link looked for Tracy, but couldn't find her. He decided to look for her after he did his vote. Despite Seaweed's declaration the day before, Link couldn't bring himself to vote against his friend. He checked the box for Penny and Seaweed, and dropped it in.

"Link," he heard someone call. He turned and saw Amber standing there with the blanket he had given her last night.

"Here is your blanket back," she said, handing it to him, "and thank you for last night," she said touching his arm.

"You're welcome doll," Link said, giving her another friendly hug.

Tracy had seen enough. She didn't care what excuse he conjured up. He couldn't explain away that blanket. She ran to the ladies room, hiding in there until the bell rang for fourth period. The rest of the day was painful. During fourth period, she could only remember how just the week before, they hadn't been in class, instead dancing on the beach. She tried to push it out of her mind and focus on just getting through the day. She hid out in the back of the bus when it was time to go to the studio.


	28. Chapter 28

Link approached the intersection speeding through the red light. He had to get to the studio. This mess with Tracy was making him nuts. He couldn't take it for a second longer 

Flashing lights lit his rearview mirror. He pulled over to the side of the street, banging his head against the steering wheel in frustration.

"License and registration please?" the officer asked. Link had the documentation in his hand before he finished the question.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" the officer asked. His speech was agonizingly slow.

"I have no idea," Link said. Figuring the officer wasn't female, and charm was useless, he thought playing dumb might be his next best bet.

"You ran the red light. Care to explain son?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I was in a hurry. I have to get to the studio to film my show."

"Hey, I know you. My daughter is a big fan of yours," the officer drawled. "You and that girl, Tracy. She seems like a nice lil' gal."

"She is, and she's mad at me right now, so I have to get to the studio."

The officer leaned closer into the car. "Roses, that's the key to a womans heart, is roses."

"Thank you for the advice sir."

"Listen, I wasn't born yesterday. I know you know you ran the red light, and that could get you into a lot of hurt young man. Not only you but somebody else," the officer lectured.

"I know sir. I'm sorry," Link apologized.

The officer burst out laughing. "Shoot, I did the same thing when I was your age. How does lettin' you off with a warnin' sound?"

"Thank you sir."

"You just go on to that lil' girl now," the officer directed.

Link was careful to drive the normal speed until the cop car was no longer in sight.

The bus ride to the studio was the longest of Tracy's life. No one said anything to her, but the rumor mill in the row in front of her was loud enough that she gathered she and Link had broken up, Link was now back with Amber, Corny and Velma had a secret affair and Velma caught him with Amber and punched him. Corny had to be taken to the hospital for numerous broken limbs, and a concussion, it was really a miracle he was filming the show today, and there was speculation that Amber had to sell her car becuase she was presently in the front row of the bus.

'Why doesn't she just get off the bus and ride with her boyfriend?' Tracy thought miserably. The bus pulled to a stop. 'I might as well face the music,' she thought, taking a deep breath.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Lil' Inez asked.

"I'm fine," Tracy lied, faking a smile.

"Come on girl, you're better off without him," Inez assured her as she put her arm around Tracy's shoulders, leading her into the studio.

Tracy was composed until she got to her makeup mirror. In the corner was a picture of her and Link. That was enough to set her off. She ran to an empty dressing room, trying to gain composure and failing miserably. She took deep breaths trying to stifle her sobs.There was a knock on the door.

"Go away," Tracy ordered.

"Tracy hon," the door creaked open and Edna peeked in. "Oh hon, there has to be a mistake."

"There's not ma. I was stupid to think I could win his heart with Amber running around."

"There, there," Edna pulled her into a hug. "I just don't belive Link would pull that garbage."

"Ma, I saw Amber hand him a blanket today in school. How do you explain that?"

"If he's a boy worth all this fuss, he's got to have a perfectly reasonable explanation. Have you even talked to him yet?"

"No," Tracy admitted.

"Tracy, what have I always told you about beliving gossip?"

"But ma, Shelly doesn't gossip. She told me what she saw."

"That doesn't always mean it's the truth hon," Edna comforted her.

For once Tracy was glad her mom was acting like a mom.

After Tracy had washed her face, and was walking to her makeup table, she walked past Corny in the hall.

"Tracy, Tracy, Tracy, I'm glad I caught up with you," he told her in his emcee voice. "Let's go into my office for a moment, shall we?" He steered her into his office where Link was sitting, looking as miserable as she felt.

"Sit," Corny ordered.

Tracy sat, looking at the floor.

"Tracy, I'm right here," Corny said, perching on his desk. She looked up.

"You need to know what happened last night," Corny said.

"I don't want to hear it," Tracy said.

"But you're going to," Corny insisted. "Link and I were out, and it was raining. We saw Amber and she was stuck. She had a flat tire, and her spare was no good. So I told her to get in Link's car, and we gave her a ride home. Amber was freezing so Link gave her a blanket to warm her up. I walked her to the door, Velcro..ah I mean Velma.. hit me. Link gave her a hug to calm Amber down becuase she was hysterical over what happened. Link tried to call you from my house all night to explain."

"Your line was busy," Link interjected. "I want to be with you Trace."

"Ah, I'll leave you kids alone for a minute. Just don't make it too long," Corny told them before leaving his office and closing the door behind him.

"I want to be with you too, Link," Tracy said, sitting on his lap. "I'm sorry I got so insecure."

"I promise I will never, ever, ever leave you for Amber. That's what that ring means Tracy," he said caressing her hand that wore it.

"I don't even remember putting that on this morning. It's a part of me, I guess. Like you are," she told Link kissing him tenderly.


	29. Chapter 29

Friday morning, Link was hit with a wave of anxiety like he'd never felt before. This was do or die day for him. "Four more hours," he whispered to himself and he slicked his hair back and sprayed it with Ultra Clutch. He anxiously examined his hair, making sure every raven strand was in place. He looked at his bag. He wanted to take his math out and study, but Corny had made him promise not to. 

"You know the stuff, Link. You've got it. Don't try to cram or you're going to undo everything we've done."

Link took a deep breath, looking around anxiously for something to occupy the half hour he had left before it was time to pick up Tracy and go to school. He couldn't turn on the radio. His parents would kill him.

There was nothing he could really do to get ready for prom tomorrow. His tux was hanging on his door, and all he had to do was pick up Tracy's corsage from the florist tomorrow morning. He looked at his bag again and then turned away, going downstairs. He passed his dad's liquor cabinet on his way to his dad's den. Maybe he'd try snitching a sip? Nah, he'd seen the uglier side of alcohol, and had no interest in tangoing with it.

He flipped through some auto magazine that was laying on the couch, putting it down, he searched the bookshelf. There was nothing to read, nothing to do. He threw himself on the couch in frustration. He was too anxious to eat so breakfast was out. Grabbing his keys he decided to get Tracy early. Anything would be better then just sitting there.

"So much is riding on this," he told himself as he drove the familiar streets to her house. It felt as though his whole life was hanging on an extremely thin thread. He wasn't as sure as Corny was of his ability. What if he failed? That would send his life down the tubes, no show, no future, and no Tracy. He knew if he asked Tracy, she would assure him it didn't matter if he got kicked off the show, she would still love him, but he wouldn't stand a chance against the other council guys. He had seen Fender checking out Tracy a time or two.

To his suprise, Tracy was ready when he pulled up.

"Good morning," she said as she slid in the passenger seat, and greeted him with a kiss.

"Mmmm, good morning," he said, trying to focus on her, not that that was hard.

"Just think tomorrow's prom," she jubilantly declared.

"Yeah, it'll be swell," he said, trying not to let it show. He clung to the shred of "Teen Idol" that was up. The minute that crumbled, so would everything else.

His stomach lurched and he pulled over. Tracy rubbed his back. "It's okay," she soothed between heaves. "Stay here for a sec," she told him and ran across the street to the convienence store. She came back with a wet napkin and some gingerale. "Drink this," she instructed.

"I don't want it," he moaned as she wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Drink," she commanded, "it'll calm your stomach down.

He took a tentative sip.

"Do you want to try school today?" she asked.

"I have to go," he insisted.

"But if you're sick..."

"I have to go, okay," he barked, and impatiently started the car again.

"Don't snap at me like that," she said testily.

"Forget it," he said, and slammed on the brakes to stop at a crosswalk.

"Forget what?" Tracy demanded to know. "Link, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing. I don't need a mother, so quit mothering me."

"Link Larkin, how dare you accuse me of acting than anything besides your girlfriend. I care about you, and if you quit trying to push me away, you might see that."

"I don't push you away," he insisted.

"Oh yes you do. You're so scared to let anyone see past - Mr. Cool - , that it's hard for anyone to get in."

"Tracy, that's ridiculous."

"No, Link. You're being riduclous. One minute you're sick and the next your snapping at me. What is going on?" she demanded to know.

To his suprise, a tear escaped his eye. Angrily he brushed it away, swerving into a space at the far end of the school lot.

Tracy quickly drew him into a hug, rubbing his back. "What's going on?" she asked, more gentle this time. "You're scaring me."

"Tracy...I've been having an issue with my math class," he said, hoping she would leave it at that.

"How bad?"

"If I don't pass my test today... I'm off the show. Corny's been working with me, but I'm scared Trace."

She pulled him into another hug, feeling absolutely sick for him. "How come you didn't tell me before?" she asked quietly.

"Guys like me aren't supposed to have problems."

"Guys like you aren't supposed to be normal?" she asked gently.

For the first time, he realized how stupid it sounded. "I could lose everything," he said.

"It'll be okay, no matter what. The world is bigger than Baltimore," Tracy reassured him.

Even though he sat next to Tracy, first period dragged, and dragged.

"You'll be okay," she reassured him again before he went into his math class.

The test was thirty questions long. Each question seemed to take an excruciatingly long time to figure out. Each question seemed more difficult then the last. He was finished with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Don't second guess yourself," he remembered Corny telling him.

Link turned the paper in, fighting the urge to go back and try to correct it himself.

The teacher, knowing how much was on the line for him, started correcting it immediately. Link couldn't look. He imagined that paper chock full of marks, each boldly announcing a mistake in perfect red ink.

The bell rang. "Mr. Larkin, can I see you for a moment?" the teacher asked.

Slowly he gathered his book and approached the desk. His feet were heavy.

"Mr. Larkin, have you beens studying?" the teacher asked.

Link couldn't read the expression on his face. It was a poker look. "Yes sir. Every night. My friend, Corny, has been helping me."

The teacher smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. Larkin. You passed. The teacher held out the paper so Link could see his perfect 100.

He bolted out of the room, and into the hallway, whooping like a mad man. "I passed," he exclaimed, grabbing Tracy and kissing her.


	30. Chapter 30

Link hadn't realized what a load had just been taken off his mind until he took a few minutes to settle down. The world was lighter now that his test was over. He was still on the show, and the world was perfect. 

The spirit of prom took over the school. It seemed everyone was excited about the next night. Especially Jamal and Jerome.

"We all set man? Jerome asked Jamal as they passed each other in the hallway

"You know it man. Got us linked up with the best," Jamal assured him.

For lunch, it was just Tracy and Link. The prom committee had been excused for the day to set up the ballroom at the hotel, and Seaweed had volunteered to help out so he could be with her.

"Cant you give me a teeny tiny hint?" Tracy pleaded.

Link looked at her. "No: he calmly stated taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You are driving me crazy," Tracy mockingly groaned.

"I thought girls like suprises," he said, flashing her a boyishly cute wink.

"So there is one thing we need to nail down?"

"And that is..."

"What time are you and Seaweed picking us up?" Tracy asked.

"Ummmm..."

"Link, I need to know so Penny and I know when to be ready."

"Uh, Tracy, we haven't got that ironed out yet."

"Prom is tomorrow, and you don't know what time you're picking us up," Tracy started in disbelief. "Oh my gosh." Tracy couldn't belive how clueless these boys seemed to be. First the tuxes, now this.

Link started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Tracy demanded to know.

"We're picking you up at 5:30."

"Ohhh, you are asking for it," she slugged him playfully.

"Owwww, that hurt," he mockingly whined.

"You are so full of it," she accused, trying to tickle him.

He grabbed her wrist holding her arms down, tickling her.

"You are in so much trouble," she laughed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Saved by the bell," he quipped as the shrill jingle announced the end of lunch period.

"Just wait until tomorrow," she treatened playfully as he helped her to her feet.

"What time am I picking you up again?" he asked.

The time spent in classes seemed to drag. Tracy was euphoric to finally skip out the door with Link to the studio.

"I am so excited for tomorrow," she told Link as they zipped toward the studio.

"Me too. I'm relieved I have that test out of the way now."

Link parked the car in the studio lot, and leaned over, planting a sizzing kiss on her lips. Tracy eagerly returned it. They were so lost in kissing each other, they completely forgot where they were.

Until there was a knock on the passenger side window.

"Ma," Tracy said, quickly untangling herself from her boyfriend. "Hi," she said, quickly stepping out of the car.

"Don't you hi me Tracy Edna Turnblad. I come out here looking for you and you're all mashed up with Link. I have half a mind to ground you from going to that dance tomorrow," she said, pushing Tracy in the direction of the studio. Link followed close behind. "You kids have five minutes to camera," Edna barked and stormed away.

"Tracy, you're not in trouble are you?" Tammy asked.

"Why?"

"Well, the twins and I were talking about you and Link in the parking lot, and your mom overheard us. I'm sorry."

Tracy blushed at the fact that they weren't as alone as they thought they had been.

"Who else saw us?" she asked timidly.

"Don't worry about it," Tammy smiled, and patted her on the shoulder.

"You should have seen it Wilbur. She was all smashed up against him, and in the parking lot for petes sake. I have half a mind to ground her," Edna vented to Wilbur.

"Edna, she's a good kid. She wouldn't do anything stupid," Wilbur assured her.

'Well, I just don't know about that now. Coming home with sunburns, taking sleeping pills, kissing in a parked car. Now that's not normal teenage behavior," Edna fretted. "I'm worried that crooner is corrupting her."

"Edna, Link is a good kid. I would trust both of them. Don't worry so much about it," Wilbur soothed her.

"Wilbur, I don't think you understand the severity of this severeness," Edna reprimanded him.

"Babe, we weren't exactly cold when we were dating. Remember?" Wilbur reminded her.

Edna did remember one night when Wilbur was dropping her off from a date. Her own mother had come to the front porch and started flicking the light switch back and forth like an emergency flasher. She hadn't been able to see what they were doing through the foggy windows of Wilbur's car.

"That's how I know this is only going to be trouble," Edna protested. "I'm thinking we may need to start putting our foot down."

"Tracy isn't going to get into any trouble," Wilbur said, looking her straight in the eye. " I trust her and I trust Link. They're good kids. They'll be fine," Wilbur insisted.

Tracy leaned against the door to her bedroom, shamelessly eavesdropping. When they had gotten home from the show that day, Edna had been ready to ground her for a year. It was good to know that her parents trusted her, and that Wilbur especially, trusted her enough to go to bat for her. It was even better to know that she and Link deserved that trust. Not that it was easy by any means, but it was worth it. She looked at her mirror where her prom calendar was taped. She carefully crossed out Friday with a red marker.


	31. Good Morning Baltimore

Saturday dawned bright and beautiful. 'Just like prom should be,' Penny thought as she looked outside her window from her bed. A bird landed on her windowsill, chirping happily. She laughed softly. It was going to be a great day, she knew it. The prom especially was going to be magical. She couldn't wait for the others to see what had been done to the ballroom. It looked sensational.She looked across her room at her turquoise dress. This night was going to be great. She looked at her alrm clock that read 8:49. One hour and eleven minutes before her and Tracy's nail appointment. She wondered what Seaweed was doing right now. 

Seaweed and Link sped past Tina's Nails on their way to the flower shop.

"Why didn't we think of this last night?" Link wondered aloud.

"Shoot, we weren't planning on being so busy today," Seaweed replied.

"I still can't belive Jamal forgot to pick up the tablecloths."

"I'll be suprised if he actually shows up with a date tonight. That boy is so scatterbrained," Seaweed said The tasks they had to do for prom seemed to be adding up by the minute. As it was, there were at least four or five places they had to hit before nine thirty when they had to be heaven only knew where. Link insisted he knew where it was. Seaweed had his doubts. His car screeched to a halt and the two ran inside.

"Larkin," Link said to the cashier.

"Stubbs," Seaweed said.

"Yes, here we are," she said, taking the corsages out and placing them on the counter, "wait, aren't you two boys..." the cashier didn't get to finish her sentance. They were out the door, the money on the counter. They tossed the boxes haphazardly in the back seat, two lumps of clear plastic.

"Where next?" Seaweed asked.

"Lemore's," Link said as they zoomed away.

The cashier approached the door, and picked up a small black wallet. Link had dropped it.

"Ahh, just as I suspected," the clerk said as she opened the wallet, looking for contact information. There was Link's drivers license, complete with his address, phone number, and mixed in with his cash were two prom tickets. It didnt matter however. They'd be back. The boys had left in such a hurry, they hadn't noticed the corsages still needed to be placed in the boxes.

Link wondered as they sped to the rental store, what Tracy was doing now.

Tracy could hardly stay in bed . The minute her eyes flew open, she was out of bed, looking at her dress, flipping through the prom magazine wondering what kind of nail polish she should wear. There was so much for a girl to think about. She played with her hair in the vanity mirror, should she wear it up or down. She didn't want to wear it straight, like she did at "Miss Hairspray." That do seemed too everyday for tonight. 'Tonight is... special," she thought as a sly smile curved at the corners of her mouth.

By ten o'clock, Penny and Tracy were at Tina's Nails getting manicures. A soft pink for Penny, and a gleaming red for Tracy.

"Hi Penny, Hi Tracy," someone said.

Tracy jumped at the sound. "Oh, um, hi Amber."

"Miss, you'll have to hold still. I'm going to have to fix your base coat," Stephanie, one of the manicurists, gently chided.

"I'm sorry," Tracy apologized, and focused on her hand.

"So are you ladies excited about the prom tonight?" Amber asked as she sat down at the table behind Tracy.

"I am," Penny volunteered. "You should wait until you girls see the ballroom, it looks amazing. So do you know where you guys are going?" Penny asked Amber.

Amber laughed. "He hasn't given me a clue. But that's part of the fun I think. That shade please," she told the manicurist.

"Seaweed and Link haven't told us either, it must be a guy thing," Penny concluded.

Tracy was quiet. She was waiting for the ball to drop. The nasty, biting insult she knew Amber was ready to drop. She didn't trust Amber Von Tussle for a second.

"So did you guys know Corny is the DJ tonight?" Amber asked.

"Really?" Tracy asked.

"He mentioned it to me the other day," Amber said as she inspected the filing that had been done on her left hand.

"You have to shake it off, man," Corny talked to himself as he stood in front of the mirror, shaving. "She's going to be there, with a date, not to mention she is one of your council girls," he pointed at his reflection. He continued to stroke his chin with the blade, cutting clean streaks through the foam of shaving cream.

He didn't know why he was so into Amber. After all, she was Amber Von Tussle, Velma's puppet. Or at least until recently, she had been. Maybe it was that glint that lit up her eye when she was happy about something that he found so appealing. Or maybe it was the way she let her gaurd down when she thought no one was watching. Maybe he just had a thing for blondes, or maybe he just felt sorry for her. That had to be it. After all, the poor kid got a bad rap from being Velma's daughter.That couldn't be easy to live with.

Also, he thought, as he stepped into the shower, and turned on the spray, there was no way Amber would be interested in him. He thought he saw something in her eyes the night he rescued her, but it could have been a momentary case of hero worship. Nothing long term. Not to mention, she had her pick of council guys, other then Link, which he believed was still a sore spot with her.. For the last time, Corny determined, there was nothing between him and Amber Von Tussle.

There were plenty other girls out there, he reasoned as he sipped his morning coffee. Just becuase it didn't work out with Vivian didn't mean there wasn't another gal out there just waiting to erase Amber from his mind completely. He just had to get through tonight.


	32. Tempratures Climbing

Link looked in the backseat at the flowers, as he fanned himself. The morning had been cool, but the day was starting to heat up. 'We need to get their flowers refrigerated,' he thought. Taking a closer look, he couldn't see the flowers. He reached back

"Watch it man," Seaweed scolded him, as Link bumped him

"Seaweed, we have to go back," Link said as he opened an empty container.

"Why?"

"They gave us empty boxes."

"Are you kidding me?" Seaweed demanded.

Seaweed screeched to a haphazard halt in front of Lemore's, he and Link dashing inside to pick up the tablecloths.

"Mr. Stubbs, I'm afraid I can't find your rental," the clerk told him as she went down the list.

"Check it again. We had this set up a week ago. I have a confirmation reciept," Seaweed said as he rummaged through his wallet.

"Wait, I think you gave it to me," Link said as he reached for his wallet. "Uh, oh, it's not here!"

"What are you talking about Cracker?"

"My wallet. I had it and now I don't," Link paniced. "We got to go to my house. Maybe I left it on my bed," Link grasped at desperately.

"Shoot, I remember now. I did hand that to you."

"And it's in my wallet," Link repeated.

"We'll be back," Seaweed called as they ran out the door. "We'll go to the flower shop first. Then your house," Seaweed said.

Hopping in the car, Seaweed hit the gas as they sped back to the flower shop. Once again they passed Tina's Nails, screeching to halt, missing Tracy and Penny by an inch at the crosswalk

* * *

"Wacko," Penny yelled. 

"Penny, it's Seaweed," Tracy nudged her.

"Oh," by the time Penny turned back to wave to Seaweed the car had sped down the remaining blocks to the flower shop.

"Did my boyfriend just run me over?" Penny asked Tracy.

"I don't think he did," was all Tracy could say. Penny went back to her house to get her stuff while Tracy continued home. It was a warm day. She hoped it would stay that way for what was sure to be a hot night.

The minute Tracy got home, she went to her room to try on her dress again, so she could determine once and for all what hairdo would look best with it. She slipped it on and looked at her reflection in horror. The dress was too big. She looked at the clock. It was 11:50 in the morning. She sped to the phone and dialed the dress shop.

"Is Annabelle there?" she frantically asked. "This is Tracy."

"Oh hello dear," Paulette answered. "Annabelle is off today. Is there something I can help you with?"

"She has to be there. My dress is too big."

"Oh goodness, weren't you in here for a fitting last week?" Paulette asked

"I haven't been able to eat a lot this week, and I guess I lost some weight," Tracy said miserably.

"Bring it in dear. I can get it fixed up for you in a snap."

"Oh, Paulette, thank you so much," Tracy gushed. "I'll have it right down."

Tracy looked at the clock. It was noon. She and Penny had a hair appointment as 12:30. Penny was going to be over in a few minutes.

"Hurry Penny," Tracy muttered to herself as she sat on the front room sofa and watched the clock tick. Her dress in it's bag next to her. She hoped Link was having a better day.

* * *

There was a line this time, as Seaweed and Link rushed back into the flower shop. It seemed to take an eternity for the florist to help the three people in front of them before it was finally their turn. 

"Ahhh, Mr. Larkin, you forgot more than your flowers," the florist gently chided as she slid his wallet across the counter.

"Thanks" Link mumbled as the florist placed the corsages in the empty boxes. He almost envied how easy Tracy had it today.

He took out the reciept, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Seaweed demanded.

The reciept confirmed a reservation for tablecloths under Seaweed Tubbs.

* * *

"Ma, can you drive just a little faster?" Tracy asked, as she fiddled with the air conditioner 

"Oh Tracy, I am not about to get pulled over becuase you stopped eating. Honestly, how can you forget food? A growing girl like you needs nutrition," Edna chided as she drove the girls to the dress shop

"Thanks Mom," Tracy said as she and Penny jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Tracy, it's 12:20," Penny fretted.

"Penny, I have to get this done," Tracy stage whispered.

"Hello girls. Let's go on back Tracy, and get this fixed."

"I can't belive I forgot to eat," Tracy exclaimed.

"It happens to all of us dear," Annabelle assured her.

Tracy was so upset about her dress, she could barely focus on what the stylist was doing to her hair.

"Don't worry. It will be ready in time," Penny assured her, her golden hair a mass of curlers, fanning herself with a magazine.

"I hope you're right," Tracy replied and crossed her fingers. She knew that Annabelle was an amazing seamstress, and had promised the dress ready when they got out of their appointment, but the dress was one thing that couldn't go wrong.

As soon as the stylists were done, Tracy and Penny ran to Pinky's "It's all done dear. Have fun at the dance tonight," Annabelle said, handing her the dress, in it's bag.

"Thank you Annabelle," Tracy said giving her a big hug. "How much do I owe you?"

"Are you silly? It's on the house. Now off now, you have a dance to get ready for."

* * *

_Yes this is complete and total fluff. The meatier chapters are just around the corner, and in next. I promise. Plus the reveal of Tracy's dress._


	33. I'll Primp, but won't be late

Link stepped back and took a look at his reflection in the mirror, as he buttoned his tuxedo shirt. He was excited tonight was finally here. Grabbing his comb, he slicked it through his styled hair, spraying more Ultra Clutch on it, twirling around in front of the mirror as he flipped his comb. His tuxedo was black, and differently styled from the white one he wore for Miss Hairspray. The jacket had thinner lapels to start with. He made a mental note to suggest to Corny that they switch to tuxedos like that next year for Miss Hairspray, the last pagent he would be on the show for.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Junior year was almost over. Senior year was knocking on the door. After that it could be Hollywood. Or he could get called up for Vietnam. This was one of the last times life would be so simple. He grabbed his dress shoes and hurriedly slipped them on. The limo and Seaweed would be at his house any minute.

* * *

"Oh my baby is growing up," Maybelle exclaimed, hugging Seaweed. "It seems like yesterday, when you were such a little boy." 

"Aw, ma, you've seen me dressed up before."

"Well this time is different," Maybelle said, as she took another look at her son. He looked very handsome. "Now you and Penny had better be careful tonight." Maybelle said pointing a finger at him.

"Yes ma'am," Seaweed said, glad about the decisions he and Penny had made.

"Go on now. Inez and I will see you later," Maybelle said as she gave her son another hug, and walked into the kitchen.

As Seaweed started his car to drive to Links, he was only too happy that prom had finally begun.It had been a stressful couple of weeks with Penny, and putting this whole night together. Now if only his friends would keep their word.

* * *

"Now, remember to bring Tracy back here, so I can get pictures of you in your prom outfits," Link's mother said as she fussed with his bowtie. 

"Well, Ma, why don't you and dad follow us over to Tracy's? Her mom wants to get pictures too," Link suggested.

"That makes sense," Link's dad agreed as he lit his pipe.

The truth was Link really didn't want to have to squeeze in taking Tracy to his house between dinner and the dance.

"Very well, just let me make sure I have extra film for my camera," she said as she bustled into the study.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in Seaweed," Link said as he opened the door.

"Cracker, the limo's here," Seaweed gestured.

"Ma' we're going now," Link called.

"Wait up just a minute. Let me get a picture of you boys in your tuxes. You look so grownup," Mrs. Larkin fussed as she positioned the boys in front of the fireplace. "Smile," she instructed as she snapped a few shots.

"Now Link, did you remember Tracy's corsage?" Mrs. Larkin asked.

"It's right here," Link said holding it up.

"All right, you boys run along," Mrs. Larkin instructed. "We'll see you at the Turnblads."

"Thanks, Ma," Link yelled as the boys hurried to the limo.

"Shoot, your mom is camera crazy," Seaweed declared as they sat down in the plush seats.

"Tell me about it." Link declared as the limo drove away to the Turnblads.

* * *

At the Turnblads, the phone rang. 

"It's amazin' I can hear anything at all over the racket those girls are makin' ," Edna muttered as she answered it. She didn't know what on earth was going on in Tracy's room. All she could hear was laughter and music. "Hello?"

"Hello, Edna, this is Prudy. I just wanted to make sure my daughter remembered her shoes," Prudy said. "Can I talk to her?"

"Oh you bet Prudy, hang on just a minute. Penny, your mom is on the phone," Edna called toward Tracy's room. Penny bounded out to answer it. "Hello?"

"Yes mom, I remembered my shoes…. Okay…. All right… yes thank you…. Okay, see you tomorrow…. Bye."

"Thanks Mrs. Turnblad," Penny said before bounding back into Tracy's room.

Tracy's vanity was a mess of perfume bottles and makeup. Her radio was on as loud as it would go, blasting "Surfin' USA" by the Beach Boys.

"Look, it's the 'Wavin Raven," Tracy laughed as she whirled around the room with her arms outstrectched.

"How about the 'Broken Ankle,' Penny joked as she hopped from one foot to another.

The girls both landed on the floor laughing. The Beach Boys's stirring rythyms gave way to Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling In Love."

"I hope they play that song tonight," Tracy said as she leaned against her bed and listened.

"I don't care what they play as long as Seaweed and I get to dance all night," Penny said.

There was another knock at the door.

"Penny, your mother is on the phone again," Edna called.

"Yes mom," Penny answered it.

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure that you remembered your gloves."

"Yes mom, I remembered them."

"Okay, well, have fun tonight," Prudy said, "and be sure to thank Mrs. Turnblad for letting you spend the night."

"I will mom. Thanks."

The phone rang again five minutes later.

"Hello Edna. Sorry it's me again. I just wanted to make sure Penny remembered her..

"Prudy, why don't you just come over so you can take pictures of the girls in their outfits?" Edna suggested. Her second sense as a mother was telling her that Prudy did in fact need an invitation and was fishing for any reason to go over there.

"Oh, why Edna, that would be lovely. Thank you."


	34. Mama, I'm a Big Girl now

"The limo is here," Penny whispered excitedly as she looked out the window.

"This is so exciting," Tracy exclaimed.

"You look amazing," Penny assured her.

"You look beautiful too, Penny," Tracy said, giving her friend a hug.

The girls could hear a knock on the front room door. Tracy opened her bedroom door a crack so they could hear what was going on. "Good evening Mr and Mrs.Turnblad, Mrs. Pingleton," the girls heard Link say.

"Good evening," Seaweed echoed.

"My parents came with us. I hope that's okay. They just wanted to get pictures of Tracy and I too," Tracy heard Link ask.

"That's fine, Link. Come on in," Edna greeted them.

"Are the girls ready?" Link asked.

That was their cue.

Penny stepped out into the front room first. Her beautiful, spaghetti strap, turquisoe gown brushing the floor as she walked. Her blond hair was arranged into an upsweep of curls on top of her head.

"Baby, you look beautiful," Tracy heard Seaweed say.

Tracy took a deep breath. This was it. Slowly she walked down the hallway and stepped into the living room.

Links eyes widened at the sight of her. Tracy was beautiful every day, but tonight she was gorgeous. "You… look … stunning," he finally managed to get out.

"Thank you," she replied, pleased with the effect she was having on him. Her ruby red gown was sleeveless. The red bodice of the dress was covered with red lace which dipped into a straight red skirt that brushed her ankles. Tracy's hair was arranged into a cloud of curls that fell onto her shoulders. Her elbow length red gloves, and her mother's necklace around her neck completed the outfit.

'Oh my lord, my boyfriend is hot,' Tracy thought. Link looked even better in his tux now then he had when she helped him pick it out. Her heart was fluttering wildly as she greeted him with a hug.

"This is for you," Link said holding out a corsage box.

"Thank you," she said opening it.

"It's a wrist corsage, since we're going to be dancing all night," he said as he slipped it on her wrist.

"Oh, we got something for you guys too."

Penny followed Tracy into the kitchen, where they quickly determined which boutonniere was Seaweeds and which was Link's. They had both gotten red roses.

"This one is Seaweed's. I remember the blue pin. Just like my dress," Penny explained. Tracy handed it to her.

"This is for you," Tracy said to Link needlessly, as she pinned it on him.

"Ohh, our little girls are growing up," Edna sniffed to Prudy.

"It seems like just yesterday they were playing with dolls," Prudy remarked.

"Kids, lets get some pictures," Wilbur said, gathering the four of them in front of the mantle.

"Not again," Seaweed groaned.

"Wait until dinner," Link said through his bright smile.

"Why dinner?" Penny asked.

"You'll see," Seaweed said

They took pictures for at least ten minutes. First a group shot, then Tracy and Penny, then Link and Seaweed again.

Then each couple by themselves. "I think I'm going to go blind from the flashbulbs," Link told Tracy through his smile.

"Deal with it," Tracy said through a frozen smile of her own.

Then each set of parents had to get a picture with their kid. The list was endless.

"You'd think we were getting married," Penny mummured to Tracy.

Finally it was time for them to go. "Have a good time, hon," Edna hugged Tracy tightly.

"Thanks Mom," she said. "Thanks Dad," she said, giving Wilbur a hug also.

"Knock 'em dead kid," Wilbur said.

Tracy had never felt more glamorous as she and Penny were helped into the limo.

"This is so posh," Penny exclaimed, as Seawed slipped in next to her.

Tracy smiled as Link wrapped his arms around her. "This is perfect," she said.

"I'm just relieved the flashbulbs are over," Seaweed said.

"Just wait man," Link told him.

"Why?" Tracy asked.

"You'll see," both guys replied in unison. Personally Seaweed felt his mom was above such antics with her camera.

The limo drove through the streets to the outskirts of town until it stopped at a heavily wooded area. Tracy could tell Penny was as puzzled as she was.

"Oh no," Tracy looked out the window, and groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Look out the window," Tracy said.

Standing with Jamal was his date, Amber Von Tussle.


	35. Tastes So Nice

Link's heart sank

Link's heart sank. T he last thing he wanted tonight was for he and Tracy to deal with Amber – again.

The limo driver opened the door and Seaweed and Link stepped out first, offering the girls assistance as it was their turn.

"Are we all here?" Link wondered as the limo door closed.

"We're waiting for one more," Jamal said.

At that moment, another black limo came swinging up the path. "The fun has arrived," Jerome announced as he bounded out of the limo holding two very full bottles of alcohol.

"Jerome, you promised," Seaweed called him out.

"Shoot, I couldn't disappoint a brother now," Jerome said as he handed Jamal a bottle and took a big swig of liquid from the other.

"Have a sip, baby," Jamal offered his bottle to Amber.

"Ugh, no thanks," she told him snottily.

Seaweed was furious. They had promised. There was nothing he could do now. "This way everybody," Seaweed called as he took the lead with Penny up a wooded path.

"My shoes weren't made for hiking," Shelly whined.

"It's okay. It will only be a short way, I promise," Brad assured her.

"Shoot, loosen up baby," Jamal said as he threw his arm around her, offering her the bottle again.

"Get real," Amber told him as she threw his arm off her shoulders, absolutely disgusted.

"You better throw that bottle away soon," I.Q called back as he and Tammy followed the others up the trail.

Seaweed hoped they wouldn't as they got closer to the designated spot. Backup would come his way. In the meantime he decided to try and take his mind off of the jerks and enjoy how beautiful Penny looked. Penny smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"Oh Seaweed," Penny gasped.

They had finally came to a clearing where there was a table with candlelight set up. Through the trees was an amazing view of the city that was starting to gleam in that moment between daylight and dusk.

"Welcome to Mama Maybelle's," Maybelle greeted them. Next to her was a table spread with all of her specialties. Chicken was heaped on platters surrounded by bowls of stuffing, and salads, and cornbread. Best of all, Maybelle had chosen each dish carefully. There was nothing that could be easily spilled on tuxes and dresses.

"Oh, Penny, girl you are gorgeous," Maybelle fussed as she came over to give Penny and Seaweed a hug. "I got to get pictures of you all," she declared.

"I told you," Link deadpanned. Seaweed turned and frowned at him.

"Seaweed, why don't you and Penny stand in front of this tree?" Maybelle suggested, as she fiddled with her camera controls.

It seemed to be another long round of picture taking as Maybelle had to get shots, including one of the entire council together, before anyone felt comfortable to grab a plate and dig in.

Jamal and Jerome had tossed their bottles back on the trail. They knew Maybelle wouldn't hesitate to whoop 'em if she caught them, It didn't matter that they weren't her own flesh and blood. She treated each of the council kids as though they were her own.

Amber and Link were both relieved they had gotten rid of the alcohol. Each having come from a home with a parent that liked to drink, both had seen the ugly side of liquor. In fact that was one of the things they had bonded over as boyfriend and girlfriend.

However Ambers mind was not focused on the past now that the bottles had been dumped. She found herself eager to get to the dance. 'And it's not so I can impress Corny,' she told herself firmly over and over. She looked very grownup that night in her floor length black sheath. She would focus on Jamal, and having a good time. She just liked to dance, she excused herself.

As Tracy and Link sat a few seats down, Tracy had a hard time not feeling on guard around Amber. She kept expecting Amber to drop some type of nasty comment, or pull some sort of sly trick to flirt with Link. Tracy looked at Link again, taking in how handsome he looked. It was hard to focus on anything else really with Link in a tux and as her date.

"We should have a toast," Brad said as they were all settled around the table.

"Toast to what?" Fender asked.

"I have one," I.Q said standing up. "To all the friends who matter most. And to the food. God bless our host."

They all smiled as they clinked their glasses.

"How about to friends?" Link suggested.

"I think we should toast our gorgeous ladies," Jamal said as he looked at Amber.

"Amen to that," Jerome echoed looking at his own date, Sasha.

Next to Amber, Jamal carefully pulled out a set of keys, and discreetly jingled them so only Amber would notice.

"This is for after prom baby," Jamal whispered.

"Uh, not on your life," Amber replied through a fake smile, gritting her teeth. After the dance she would fake a headache and go home. That was the only thing to do. She suddenly wished she had been nicer to Tracy and Link. She'd feel a lot safer having them around to help protect her.

"Miss Maybelle, thank you so much. That was delicious," Tammy commented when they had finished.

"Oh, nothin' to it. I just wanted an excuse to see all my kids in their prom outfits. You all look so grown up," she mused. "Don't you all have a dance to get to?" she asked.

"We'll help you clean up first," Penny offered as she stood.

"Oh, no. You kids go on now. Inez and I will have everything done in no time. You all have a prom to get to," she smiled.

"Thanks, Mama," Seaweed said as he gave her a hug.

"Remember boys. Your ladies are precious gems. Treat them like the jewels they are," she admonished.


	36. Ladies Choice

They made their way back down the trail

They made their way back down the trail. It was the magical hour between day and twilight, where everything was bathed in a golden sheen. At the foot of the trail, in place of the limos, were horse drawn carriages. Each carriage was beautifully decorated in flowers.

"This is like a fairy tale," Tracy said to Penny as their boyfriends settled in next to them.

"It's only a fitting way to treat our prom princesses," Link told her.

Their carriage led the procession through the streets, the other carriages following behind them like a parade.

Amber was fighting the urge to run to the front and jump in with Link and Tracy. The bottles of booze Jamal and Jerome had dumped on the trail were only the start. They each carried several flasks with them. "Baby, you really need to loosen up," Jamal said, as he took a swallow of a coppery yellow liquid. He offered the flask to her again.

"Forget it," she told him.

Her snottiness was up this time to not show how she was really feeling. She had seen drunk before, and these guys were starting to show all the signs. Not to mention Jerome's date, Sasha, was joining in, downing liquid with the guys like there was nothing to worry about.

Amber knew that when people got drunk, they got stupid. Who knew what would happen once they really got hammered. She did not want to have to clean up puke in her gorgeous dress, or get it off of her dress. Nor did she want to know what would happen if they were violent drunks like Velma. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing Jamal had that room key. If worse came to worse, she thought she could probably get the guys to help her carry him and Jerome upstairs and leave them there. She really wanted to make a dash for the first carriage.

In the first carriage, as far as Penny and Seaweed were concerned, there was only them. "Have I told you you look amazing baby?" he asked as he brought her hand up to his lips. Penny's heart fluttered at the romance of his gesture. "You look good too," was all she could manage to reply

"We've come so far," he told her as he thought about their relationship.

"And it's been worth every struggle," she told him as their eyes met.

"You're right," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Meanwhile Tracy and Link were having a conversation of their own, completely tuning out Penny and Seaweed.

"This has been such an amazing night already," she told him.

"And it's only going to get better ," he told her.

"How?" she wanted to know.

"You'll see. You don't handle secrets very well do you?" Link asked

"Not if I don't know what they are."

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," Link said.

"So?" Tracy replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you a secret," he said. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Tracy smiled. "That's no secret. I knew that already. I love you too," she whispered into his ear.


	37. Nicest Kids In Town

Amber was relived when the carriages finally pulled up in front of the hotel

Amber was relived when the carriages finally pulled up in front of the hotel. This put her in a position of power which was what she needed right now. Surprisingly, Jamal was still steady enough to help her down from the carriage, which she appreciated. Maybe she could still salvage the night if she could keep Jamal away from Jerome. She fought the urge to pull Jamal ahead to group with Penny and Tracy.

"Ohh, Penny, this is gorgeous," Tracy told her as they entered the ballroom. The room had been decorated with flowers and gilt Romanesque columns. The dance floor was in the middle of the room, surrounded by the tables. The cloths were white satin, candles sparkled in the center of each table. At the very front of the dance floor was a makeshift stage where Corny stood at the turntables.

Corny eagerly raised a hand to his council members. He had been looking for them all night, and it was NOT because, as he had told himself a million times, that he was looking for Amber.

Then there she was, as she stood a moment at the entrance with Jamal. Her black dress clung to her in all the right places, her hair arranged in soft waves, looking almost the right age for him to – date. Across the room, Amber's eyes locked with Cornys. Even from across the room, she could see what was in his eyes, and she liked it.

Corny forced himself to get back to the music. He could not let his guard down, as he had just now. One of the other chaperones handed him a note. "Will all of the council members please report to the photographer for a group picture," he announced.

The photographer took two shots of the council, then he saw a couple of waves in his direction.. Corny put his hand up to refuse. He had to watch the music.

"Mr. Collins, go on, the kids want you," Mrs. Skinner, one of the chaperones said.

"I never could say no to you, ma'am," Corny said as he obediently went to join them. Mrs. Skinner had been one of his favorite teachers when he attended that school.

The girls were all positioned with one hand on their dates shoulders. The only place for Corny was in the middle between Amber and Tracy.

"Ladies, put an arm around his shoulders," the photographer instructed. Corny didn't even feel Tracy's touch. Ambers burned right through his jacket.

"Say cheese" the photographer instructed.

"I really need a drink," Corny thought.

Speaking of which, one of these kids smelled like a bar. Corny looked carefully at the group surrounding him. It had to have been someone near him. Link looked pretty clear eyed. Seaweed too. Then his gaze fell on Jamal …."Let's get you a glass of punch," Corny suggested steering the young man to the refreshment table. "Shoot, I got some better stuff then that man," Jamal offered, flashing what looked like a bottle of gin. At that point the music stopped. "Stay here," Corny said.

Reluctantly, Corny ran back up to the stage and his post. He popped on an Elvis tune, and searched the crowd again for Jamal. He always had his suspicions that Jerome was trouble, and Jamal was his sidekick. No doubt Jerome was behind this.

While Corny was running back to the stage, Jerome had dragged Jamal out into the hallway.

"Shoot man, this dance is sooo boring. Sasha, and I were gonna ditch and really have some fun. Go get Amber."

'Where are we going?" Amber asked, coming up behind them

"Let's go have some real fun baby," Jamal told her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"To go drink? Forget it. I'm staying here," Amber asserted herself.

Tracy tore herself away from Link reluctantly once the song had finished. "I'm going to go to the Ladies," she excused herself. "Come on, Penny," Tracy dragged her friend away from Seaweed. The two girls scurried out of the ballroom and into the lobby. As they headed toward the bathroom, they heard a scuffle behind them.

"No Jamal, I'm staying here," Amber shrieked as she struggled to break Jamal's grip on her wrist.

"She's staying here, Jamal," Tracy asserted, coming up behind Amber.

"Let her go," Penny demanded.

Jamal looked at the two girls flanking Amber and let go of her wrist. "Shoot, she's boring anyway. Let's go Jerome, Sasha." With that, the trio left the hotel.

Amber stamped her foot in frustration. She was supposed to ditch him, not the other way around. Of course, he had succeeded in taking her with him … she turned to Penny and Tracy. "Thanks," she said simply.

"I'm glad we could help, let's go back and have some fun," Tracy suggested.

"You guys go. I think I'm going to call my mom," Amber said.

"No, this is prom. Come on back in and hang out with us. You can dance a few with Seaweed," Penny offered as they dragged her back in the direction of the ballroom.

Suddenly, coming out of the darkened entrance was Corny. "Is everything okay ladies?" he asked.

"We'll see you inside," Tracy giggled, dragging Penny behind her, leaving Amber and Corny alone.

"Are you okay?" Corny asked.

Amber nodded. "I just got dumped," she admitted looking at the ground.

"Ouch."

"It was supposed to be the other way," Amber muttered.

Corny put an arm around her shoulders, leading her toward the ballroom. "I have an idea. Why don't you keep me company at the record table?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Corny coaxed as his hand found hers.

"Sure," she agreed.

Amber's heart was pounding, but whether it was from the heat of battle, or the heat of Corny's hand on hers, she couldn't tell.

"Do you think the girls are okay," Seaweed asked Link as they sat at the table waiting.

"Nah, probably just fixing their hair or something," Link said. "Besides they're announcing royalty in a little while. They won't miss that for anything in the world.

"You said it. Penny's been waiting for that all night. Hey cracker, best of luck to you and your lady all right," Seaweed said, his hand extended across the table for a handshake.

"Same to you and your lady," Link said as they shook hands.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything?" Penny asked breathlessly as she and Tracy sat down next to their guys.

"Just a lot of good dancing. Let's go Trace," he winked at her as he whisked her out onto the floor.


End file.
